


苍穹的漂泊者

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 二战背景。流亡飞行员的故事。单纯的上下级关系。
Relationships: Guerrique de Montrohain & Zephirin de Valhourdin
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

浩渺的大西洋在1940年的夏天超度了无数亡魂，公允地收容了来自不同国家与民族的血肉。盖里克在冷风嗖嗖的机舱里亲眼目睹了许多战友的沉没，或是被坠毁的战机拖入深渊，或是随着被炮弹砸碎的船只倾覆。如果不是泽菲兰阻止了他闯进法国人的机场抢一架战机直接冲过海峡的莽撞计划，他的身体或许也早被鱼群啃成骨架，而非像现在这样站在坚实的岸边，沐浴英格兰夏末温暖灿烂的落霞。

“我没看到这里有机库或跑道。”盖里克白金色的短发在落日余晖的亲吻中呈现香槟般的色泽，像是在庆祝第二次流亡后的虎口余生。

去年夏末他刚升任空军中尉，率领小队参加的第一次战斗便是保卫波兰。华沙沦陷后，残存的空军撤退到罗马尼亚与匈牙利，想通过中立国购买新型飞机重整旗鼓，计划失败后又逃亡到法国，轰炸机编队被英国人带走，战斗机编队在米昂斯机场整合，重新投入战斗。没多久贝当元帅在对德国的投降书上签字，渴望复国的波兰战斗机飞行员无奈再次流离。

他们在凋敝的机场与战友们告别，各自分散想办法去往英国。有的倾其所有买通了走私犯，有的做了假护照伪装成商人或是音乐家，有的乘船前往临近的北非暂时落脚，更多的人选择泽菲兰带盖里克走的陆路到西班牙，道上关卡很多，但比毫无遮挡的海洋有更多周旋余地。他们几经辗转到了英国，下船时身上破烂得像是流浪汉，引来港口别着枪的警察。

“地图上没有标记，那就是没有。”泽菲兰举目眺望着对岸，肯特郡肥沃平坦的原野覆盖着绿草与鲜花，农舍点缀在阡陌交通的田间，海边伫立着教堂，码头上停靠的那艘船，正是午后时送他们过来的，如今闲置在岸边，挂着松散的渔网。

“那我们为什么要来这？”盖里克捡起枚石子，平直地扔出去，水花溅起好几朵涟漪，没有数清到底是多少。他们被港口的警察指引到皇家空军的某个办事处，那里的人派了一辆车将他们送到对岸的码头，然后借了一艘渔船载他们渡海上岛，过夜的地方意外地不是机场宿舍，而是一座古老的教堂，墙壁斑驳得好像悬铃木的树皮，装饰天花板的只剩蜘蛛网。

“最早到英国的战友都在这里，所以总部也给了我们同样的安置。”垂下的碎发遮住他眼睛里的忧虑，泽菲兰展现在盖里克面前的，是柔和宽慰的笑容。办事处军官的态度傲慢得不加掩饰，所谓的妥善安置更像是对外来者的驱逐，免得他们裤腿上的泥沾染不列颠的土地。但没必要让盖里克知道这么多，那个开朗的青年脸上还有笑容，就让他一直快乐吧，“跟同胞在一起没什么不好，你不是见到挂念的好伙伴了吗？”

最后一次作战时，盖里克左侧的僚机中弹，他亲眼目睹了它坠毁，飞行员是去年才毕业的小伙子，有着火焰般美丽的红头发和碧蓝的眼睛，是出生僻壤的盖里克在空军里仅有的同乡，他们甚至还是没有见过面的中学校友。以为他牺牲的盖里克化悲痛为仇恨的力量，驾驶着被法国空军淘汰的C714硬是咬坏了一架Bf109的翅膀。

“那小子运气真好，落在了沼泽里，遇到了好心的农家，没给德国人发现，却被投货的英国人捡到。”盖里克的眼睛里洋溢着碎光，再也没什么事比看到本以为死去的战友生还更令他开心，“这可比连续掷出三个六点还难。”

“他是个虔诚的天主教徒，每次飞行都带着十字架，出发前从不忘记祈祷，也许这就是原因。”泽菲兰抬头望着天空，语调虔诚，玫瑰色的云层镶着金边，映在他浅绿色的眼睛里，晕染成碧玺般的淡彩。每个人都说瓦洛丹少校是很棒的长官，他能说出中队里所有成员的年龄、籍贯和喜好，尽管其中很多人只在他编队里执行过一次任务。

“一定是天父保佑，派天使将他领到安全的落点，又让我们在这里遇见。”盖里克在胸前划了个不标准的十字，紧接着是无声的几秒，然后语调重新热接起来，“哎，我有没有跟你说过，我出生时有只鸽子落到床头，只是一只灰色的野鸽，可我母亲坚信那是圣灵的化身，高兴得在产床上大喊，说我一定能成为了不起的大人物。”

“你的确成为了她的骄傲。”泽菲兰拍了拍他的肩，看着被暖霞染出焦糖色的明亮眼睛，“了不起的蒙霍安中尉。”

盖里克不好意思地挠着头。七岁时他的母亲就在他的期末成绩单上认清了现实，将对儿子的预期降低到能读能写并且可以维持温饱的标准，所以中学毕业后他就进了城市，那是村里的男孩们可预期的最能赚大钱的地方。

他先是在商店里帮工，然后去了工厂，制造齿轮与轴承，劳作的强度大得令他怀疑历史书在骗人：奴隶制明明还存在。

改变他命运的是一次举手之劳，他从附近打劫的混混手里救了一位老爷爷和他的孙女。作为救命之恩的答谢，老人想给盖里克些钱，却被正直的青年拒绝。然后老人说，他们家正需要保镖，提供的薪水是车间的两倍。

盖里克第二天就打包离开了拥挤的宿舍，搬到老人与孙女住的小院子，住在铺着橡木板的楼梯间，每天的工作就是接送女孩上学，还有陪伴老人外出。

他的母亲很高兴儿子寄回来的钱变多了，盖里克却隐隐地觉得自己的劳动并不值得那么高的报酬，又主动承担起修剪草坪和整理报纸的工作。

老人是位退休教授，书房里有整整两面墙的书，他习惯在那里接待客人。访客中有位穿着军装的，是他过去的学生，在波兰空军任职，老人向他推荐了盖里克，被野鸽祝福的婴孩就这么成为了飞行员。

认识泽菲兰是从训练营毕业，编入战斗机中队后的事情。他的母亲常说，“像你这样的傻小子应该寻个聪明人当朋友，遇到拿不准的事情就看人家怎么做。”可她没有教过盖里克如何定义聪明。于是单纯质朴的青年心想，能当战斗机中队长的人肯定特别厉害，跟着他混准没错。瓦洛丹少校就这样莫名其妙多了个跟班，虽然他对此感到有些疑惑，却并没有排斥这位开朗青年的存在，他们都有点法国血统，足以解释自然而然的亲切。

想起那时的事，盖里克觉得有些丢人，下意识地揉了揉微醺的脸颊。一只海鸥低飞掠过浪花，轻盈地乘着风，勾起他回到蓝天的渴望，“哎，要你说，英国人会给我们什么样的飞机？”

“你想开什么？”泽菲兰微笑着问。从这里可以看见海对面起飞的战机，三个一组，排列得像大雁般整齐，护送着机身圆润的布伦海姆轰炸机，不知道要去哪执行任务。

“我听说‘喷火’是英国最好的战斗机，”盖里克无比向往地看着天空，却认命地摇着头，“看看敦刻尔克那时就知道了，金贵得对自己人都抠门儿，肯定不舍得给咱们。”

泽菲兰淡笑不语。乞讨者没有要求布施的资本。他安静地听着盖里克说话，为残酷的命运优待给这家伙的无忧无虑而高兴。

“最坏不过‘莱桑德’。”几秒的思忖后，盖里克作出悲哀的猜测。在法国的冷遇使他不敢对英国抱有更高的期许。‘莱桑德’脆得就像玩具，根本不适合战斗任务，但怎么也比C714那笨重的木头疙瘩强，驾驶那玩意跟纳粹空军搏斗简直就像骑兵面对坦克，这种滋味再也不想来一次。

“也许是‘无畏’。”泽菲兰提出了更光明的前景。“‘莱桑德’已经退出一线作战了。”

“C714那时不也一样？”盖里克不信刻板的英国人会比海对岸的法国邻居慷慨。“我今年过生日一定要许愿架‘喷火’。”

“我倒是建议你先把自己拥有的东西保管好。”泽菲兰说着从口袋里掏出枚蔚蓝的肩章，这是他在船上捡到的，显然是某位粗心飞行员的遗物，“把它收好，别再丢失了，我们已经不剩什么可标志祖国。”


	2. Chapter 2

无论怎么看，谢佩岛的生活都可用慵懒闲适来形容，酒精麻醉了指针的转动，扑克牌填充了剩下的时间，不需要劳作也不用奔波，海岛荒凉得近似流放地，风景却美丽得如同田园诗，村子里姑娘们的笑靥如满坡的欧石楠般迷人，裙摆迎着海风旌旗样的招展。

可在他们思念的祖国，布满铁丝的高墙内霉菌般滋生的是恐怖和死亡，集中营看守正在囚犯的牙齿与无名指上淘金，焚化炉里的灰烬被风吹到田野里代替了肥料，草叶上的每滴露水都闪耀着同胞的血泪。

“我们到底还要在这里待多久？”盖里克在焦躁的无所事事中坚持了一周，终于忍不住抱怨，“给架飞机就这么难吗？”

来英国后，泽菲兰去拜访过波兰的流亡政府，他的少校军衔使他在官员那里打听出更多的真相：皇家空军并不愿意将珍贵的战机交给波兰飞行员，理由是他们的祖国沦陷得太过迅速，足以导致对他们的作战能力的谨慎怀疑。

“皇家空军的体系很庞杂，所以他们需要更长的时间来替我们寻找合适的组织。”泽菲兰帮英国人想了个好借口，以免盖里克冲到对面的机场去做些“能够证明自己很强”的事情。

“可这效率也太慢了！”盖里克撑着脑袋，看着安心混日子的同胞，他并不知道其中许多人早已作过尝试，或是写报告列举申请出战的理由，或是直接前往总部将军功章甩到桌上，但英国人始终摆出礼貌却冷漠的态度，答案永远是“请等待安排”。

“每天都有新到英国的流亡飞行员，除了波兰人，还有捷克人和比利时人，我想他们是打算等人员集结得足够多后再统一安置，避免手续重复带来麻烦。”这话倒是说出了部分事实，总部里也有对流亡者态度不那么刻薄的官员，向泽菲兰保证说他们会想办法，前提是能够说服持反对意见的高层。

“那要多少才算可以？”盖里克望着充当卧室的房间里分列两排的床，同样的房间还有三四个，“这教堂里的人足够整编两个中队还有多。”

“别忘了还有地勤，”泽菲兰提醒道，“每安排一个飞行员就要多三个地勤的编制。”

“地勤难道没有吗？”在米恩斯机场分别时，约定在英国重逢的同胞并不止飞行员，就连机库的看守和调度室隔壁收电报的也毅然决然加入了流亡者的行列，盖里克听说他们当中的许多早已抵达，只是被安排在了别处，“大不了，我自己给战斗机加油。”

“你懂机械和养护吗？”泽菲兰笑着问，没有丝毫不耐烦。在这曾经以监狱闻名的岛屿上，时间就像蜘蛛网上密不透光的灰尘，多到变成了一种麻烦。

盖里克被问得语塞，投降地晃着脑袋。他昔日的僚机驾驶员走过来，红发上沾着烛火的味道，脖子上挂着串玫瑰念珠，是前天刚加入的比利时人给他的礼物，不难看出两位飞行员发展出了良好的友谊。

“下午好，两位长官，”红发的小伙子向他们行礼，“我的新朋友认识熟人在总部，如果他的消息没错的话，皇家空军很快就会派人来接我们了。”

比利时人并没有说假话。波兰流亡政府的沟通和总部内部分军官的建议，不知哪部分起到的作用更大，皇家空军终于肯将飞机交给波兰人，但只是其中看起来最优秀的。

他们从谢佩岛的教堂里带走了早已成名的瓦洛丹少校，默默无闻的蒙霍安中尉却不在抽调的名单里，上尉军衔似乎是拣选的分界线，盖里克的肩章少了一颗星，没有达到英国人严苛的标准。

“别心急，”泽菲兰将仅有的两套换洗衣服装进行李箱，毛巾和牙刷放在旁边，他给满脸失望的下属一个暂别的拥抱，话语平淡却有种令人安心的力量，“很快就会轮到你的。”至于还要等多长的时间，取决于这批人的表现有多好，皇家空军的意图泽菲兰看得很明白，英国人暂时还不肯信任他们，只是同意试验他们的本领。

盖里克陪着敬爱的长官走出教堂，谢佩岛的风轻推着并行的步伐，不知名的野花在绿草如茵的原野上摇摆，恬淡的花香中飞舞着白色的蝴蝶，海滩上散落着带花纹的贝壳，几只沙鹬在岩石的缝隙里悠闲地捕食，被皮靴从沙砾上踩过的噪音惊得躲到海礁后。

“保重。”他站在码头上朝远去的小船挥手，低垂的云层在海面上碎成蕾丝般的纹路，薄雾中流散着几片鹞鹰般的深影，正是他最渴望驾驶的“喷火”战斗机。

一周后他收到泽菲兰寄来的信，英国人将波兰飞行员分配在了不同的机场，泽菲兰被安排在肯特郡南部岸边的坦米尔基地，驾驶的战斗机是“飓风”。

看不出英国人还挺大方！

这消息令盖里克喜出望外，“飓风”性能虽不及喷火，却已然比他这辈子开过的所有飞机都棒。泽菲兰等人离开后，中尉就是这里最高的军衔，他十分笃定地相信，只要再有一次选录，他就可以离开这发霉的教堂，钻进某架“飓风”的座舱，越过变幻莫测的英吉利海峡，将可恶的纳粹飞行员统统送进鲨鱼的肚子。

可那是1940年的夏末，没有什么事情是说得准的，除了德国人的轰炸机和导弹。在谢佩岛被满月照亮的夜色里，可以看到整晚闪烁的火光照亮泰晤士的河口，霍恩彻奇基地就驻扎在离岸不远的地方，负责防御肯特郡东边很大的空域，涵盖了多佛的雷达站与坎特伯雷旁边的电厂，还有总是被遗忘的谢佩岛。

盖里克猜想对面肯定在这次空袭中损失了不少飞行员，因为不久之后他就收到泽菲兰写来的另一封信，上面说他离开了刚到不久的坦米尔，新分配的基地正是霍恩彻奇，站在谢佩岛的岸边可以遥望那里起飞的战机。

正当百无聊赖的盖里克琢磨着到那座机场去探望他时，收到的信件上地址又变成了德布登基地，然后是霍金奇，并不长的时间内，他的中队长已经绕着伦敦观光了一圈。

在英国人的眼里，流亡的飞行员不过是倒塌的旧城墙上掉下来的砖块，哪里缺填料就凑合着往哪里搬。夏天过去后，许多波兰战友去过的英国城镇比在祖国游历的还多，盖里克却依然困在谢佩岛上，凄凉得好像垃圾堆里毫无回收价值的废品。

随着八月的第一缕朝霞到来的是盖里克的生日，在冗长无聊得死气沉沉的日子里，挂历上任何的小事件都像是扔进池塘的石子，搅起快活的浪花和水声稍微驱散绝望的枯燥与乏味。

教堂里的伙伴们，过去的老战友和新认识的同命相怜者，合计起来为蒙霍安中尉举办了简陋的庆祝会。每个人都凑了点钱，红发的僚机飞行员到镇里去买了块小蛋糕，比利时人通过不知哪来的门路搞到些便宜威士忌，教堂的神父送了他们蜡烛，战时物资紧缺，只有象征性的两支。

派对在晚餐后开始，主要项目是喝酒与打牌，与平日的消遣没什么不同，可寻常的事一旦被赋予庆祝的意义，就仿佛具有了仪式般的神圣感，人类正是为此发明了祝酒词。

许愿时盖里克放弃了想要开“喷火”的野望，他在心里无比虔诚地祈祷：快让我离开这里吧……只要能上天，给什么都行。

那天晚上他收到了许多礼物，全都是些零零碎碎的东西，从家书上撕下的外国邮票、磨成战斗机形状的弹壳……甚至还有枚“斯图卡”轰炸机的碎片，送出这份礼物的是位捷克飞行员，那是他从首次击坠的纪念上掰下的。

盖里克被热情的大伙灌到不省人事，迷迷糊糊地睡过去，恍惚间似乎是梦见了鸽子，灰色的随处可见的野鸽，停在他的床头，睁着黑曜石般的眼睛，嘴里衔着一道细长的绿色，好像是橄榄枝，也可能只是柳条。

他睡到快中午才睁眼，唤醒梦中人的不是初秋明晃晃的阳光，而是两位面无表情的皇家空军代表，他们穿着干净笔挺的制服站在两排单人床中间的过道上，就像是来做慈善的贵族老爷。军衔较高的那位是少校，说着魁北克口音的法语，站在他身边的上尉手里拿着份名册，包含了教堂里几乎全部的波兰飞行员，还附带一个捷克人。

“欢迎加入皇家空军，”少校的语调带着微妙的不自然，他看起来不到四十，却有几丝灰白点缀在被发胶拢聚得紧贴的深褐色短发上，像是一杯落了灰尘的咖啡，“诺索尔特基地将是你们的新家。”


	3. Chapter 3

诺索尔特基地位于伦敦西北面的郊野，夹在皇家空军斯坦莫尔总部和第11航空大队阿克斯布里奇总部之间，与后者的距离是跟前者的一半，从地图上看，就像被不放心的家长左右盯防的顽皮小孩。

盖里克提着行李从满是泥水的车上下来，首先欢迎他的是夏末凉爽的细雨，长而直跑道在雾霭中看起来仿佛通往云霄，被散发着芬芳的绿色草地环绕着，简易搭建的宿舍有着微弧形的顶，好像两条没切过的吐司面包。

熟悉的乡音由远及近，来自比他们到得更早的同胞，盖里克在久别重逢的人群中认出不少熟悉的面孔，其中有他最信任的的那位机械师，谢天谢地，直布罗陀的海浪没能拦住他。

在因语言不通导致几次莫名的事故后，皇家空军的上层终于清醒地认识到，将使用同种语言的人聚集到一起才是正确的选择。波兰飞行员懂英语的很少，却都在法国接受过长期训练，法语说得很流利，基于这个原因，总部挑了位魁北克人来当这群流浪汉的中队长，但基于英语设计的代码和术语依然是他们必须掌握的第一门课。

“我仿佛回到了小学时代。”盖里克咬着铅笔，怎么也想不起“恒速螺旋桨”怎么拼，他只知道要怎么让它转起来。

“确切地来说是‘幼儿园’，”比利时人比他们晚三天到达，谁也不知道这个油嘴滑舌的家伙怎么说服英国人把他塞到这的，他似乎有整本牛津词典的词汇量，得益于他那位研究英语文学的父亲，“他们喜欢这么称呼飞行学校，而我们是‘马戏团’，‘乱七八糟’的意思。”

“你就不能闭上嘴吗？”捷克人朝他扔了块橡皮。

“可以。”比利时人站起来，将毫不费力就填好的试卷扔到负责监督的上尉面前，对那试图维持考场安静却最终放弃的英国人说，“这些题目太蠢了，下次请出难一点。”

十分钟后捷克人就后悔他扔出了那块该死的橡皮，因为提前交卷的比利时人牵着位漂亮姑娘的手，故意在窗外炫耀般地晃悠。

“应该禁止在基地内部发展不正当男女关系。”试卷很快批改完毕，捷克人咬牙切齿地盯着自己难看的分数。

“第一个跟辅助队姑娘搭讪的明明是你。”说话的是红头发的飞行员，爱看书的他学什么都很认真，在测验中毫不费力地取得了满分。

“我觉得我及格了，”盖里克数了下对错的比例，指着试卷上标记等次的字母问，“这样就可以上飞机了吗？”

“很遗憾，”少校摊开手，最近他去医务室报道的次数明显增多，胃疼是主要毛病，还有间歇性的失眠，“百分之九十以上的正确率才算通过。”

盖里克绝望地仰天，新领到的制服衬衫扣子有些紧，随着他的动作崩开了最上面那颗，调皮地朝着黑板那边滚，被刚进门的人弯腰捡起来。

“两万英尺的高空中可指望不上翻译。”泽菲兰提着行李箱站在外面投进来的阳光里，漂亮的金发被他身上的深蓝制服衬托得格外秀致，肩上负着的金星与条纹却比盖里克记忆中少。被皇家空军接纳的代价是同意接受他们的军衔，不论原来是什么级别都得从少尉开始服役，尽管泽菲兰的优秀表现让他迅速获得晋升，可英国人还没有做好准备让波兰人任职战斗机中队长。“学校考试不合格可以补修，战斗中犯错却是可能致命的。”

“长官！”盖里克倏地站起来，敏捷地翻身越过挡在面前的课桌，给了好久不见的人一个热情饱满的拥抱。

来自魁北克的少校走上前，态度礼貌而友好地与泽菲兰握手，上周六总部第二次驳回了他的辞职申请，只答应为他寻个合适的帮手，希望这位金发的波兰军官能有办法训练好这群不懂纪律的猴子，否则的话，那就只有上帝才能挽救他随时可能猝停的心脏。

“没有什么能阻止我们收复祖国，哪怕是世界上最麻烦的语言。”

谁也不知道泽菲兰到底是如何办到的，但他来基地仅仅一周后，整个中队都通过了代码与术语考试，就连最粗心的盖里克也不会搞混公制与英制，尽管他嘴里依然小声嘀咕，“我觉得，应该少数服从多数，让英国人习惯‘公里’，而不是拉着全世界陪他们用‘码’。”

令他很快感到失望和痛苦的是，语言课并不是通往驾驶舱的重重考验中最难的关隘，飞行编队训练才是真正煎熬的。

“请原谅我的冒犯，长官，”盖里克对已经服役数月却同样必须参加训练的泽菲兰说，故意用了敬语，很不规范，听起来不伦不类，“您有没有一种，呃，智商受到了侮辱的感觉？”

不管问任何人，答案都是肯定的。所谓的编队训练，不过是骑着装上纸壳翅膀和记速器的自行车，在跑道边的草坪上三个一组沿着指定的路线练习转弯和跟随，同时接受基地里服役的英国飞行员嘲讽的目光检阅。比利时人的女友为此跟他分了手，因为整个辅助队的姑娘都在嘲笑她男友骑自行车的傻样子，这让她在基地里抬不起头。

所幸泽菲兰又一次创造了奇迹，他说服了中队长尽快展开实机训练，“最好赶在大家起义造反前。”

那是1940年8月底，一个阳光灿烂的清晨，盖里克终于如愿以偿，分到了配给的“飓风”式战斗机，他坐在机舱里抚摸手感舒适的布质蒙皮，目光爱怜得好像在亲昵一只乖巧听话的小狗。

液冷式发动机的声音听起来如鸟鸣般悦耳，气流托着机身飞起来时，轻盈得宛如一只灰背隼直插云霄。

“真不耐！”他情不自禁地赞叹着，“你们觉得呢？”

“请不要在无线电里聊天，蒙霍安小队长，”耳机里传来加拿大中队长冷冰冰的声音，“还有，请用英语。”

麻烦。盖里克在心里吐着舌头。他们正朝着海边飞去。初到不列颠时，肯特郡在他的眼里还是片延绵的绿色原野，德国人的轰炸开始后，线条平缓的山丘遍布粉刺般的弹坑，锯齿状的边缘令他想起被虫子咬过的桂叶。

“今天德国人会来吗？”盖里克问，飞速地补充，“这是很正经的事，不算聊天。”

“跟我们无关，”中队长回答，“这是训练作战，”他着重强调了中间两个字，“我们的任务是保护这架布伦海姆轰炸机飞到指定的机场。希望你没忘记是哪座。”

没装弹药就不算轰炸机。盖里克在心里纠正，老实地回答，“坦米尔。”

“在哪个分区？”

“A.”

“无线电呼号？”

“Shortjack.”

“很好，恭喜你通过抽查。”

无线电里响起一片蚊音般的笑声，盖里克在英格兰高空的微凉里烫红了脸，再也不敢多话地闭了嘴，生怕又被突然袭击。隔着很远的距离他看见泽菲兰的金发在座舱的格栅后闪光，也许是错觉，他觉得亲爱的长官在对自己微笑。

陪练的布伦海姆依照预定在半途转向。无线电里发布了新的指令，“注意跟随。”

“明白。”盖里克通知僚机右转，保持着速度。机群在蓝天中划出几道半圆。红发的小伙子飞在他左侧，速度略微没有跟上节奏，轨迹太过靠近圆心。

“我说，”捷克人语调怀疑地问，飞在泽菲兰右侧，是个老资格的战斗机飞行员，在他看来，几秒钟的反应时间实在太长，枪林弹雨中迟缓意味着危险，“实战中的德国人会给我们列队转向的时间吗？”

一声否定的叹息回答了他，“我想不会。”来自华沙的青年平时话不多，可终于也忍不住发言，“这种队形只会让我们变成活靶子。如果德国人从后面来怎么办，等我们列好队他们早没影儿了！”

“所以我们为什么要这么飞？模仿回老家的野鹅吗？”没听清这么说的是谁。

耳机里嘈杂的话音从某句开始变成了法语，没有变成波兰语是为了照顾比利时人和捷克人。

“这是皇家空军从长期的实践中积累出来的经验，”中队长艰难地插进话，维持着英语在无线电里最后的尊严，“想成为皇家空军的一员，就必须掌握最先进的战术。”

“其实我不稀罕什么皇家空军，”捷克人在夏天的战役中取得了最高的击坠数，他坚信自己根本不需要任何训练，“我只想搞架飞机去打德国人。”

话还没落音，所有人的耳畔都开了锅，杂乱得像是黎明骤然醒来的鸟雀在试嗓，辨不清任何句子，却不会听错含义——捷克人道出了大家的心声。

中队长声嘶力竭地喝止未果后陷入了沉默，泽菲兰猜想他很可能又在考虑辞职。“安静。”简短的命令，声音清朗而却沉稳，对着通讯器，“不愿意当空勤的人可以申请做地勤，备用机库那边正缺人通下水道，有意愿者请说话。”

终于安静下来。坦米尔基地白色的跑道遥遥地出现在下方，像是探向大西洋的友好手臂。

“我们到了，”盖里克失望地没在天空中发现任何一架敌机的影子，“现在要怎么做？降落吗？”

“不，”中队长疲惫地回答，“我们原路返回。”


	4. Chapter 4

八十一岁那年的胜利纪念日，盖里克佩戴着军功章接受记者采访时说，“瓦洛丹少校就像垫在英国人与波兰人中间的一根弹簧，同时吸收着来自两边的压力，然后给出他认为程度合理的反馈。”

英国人要求泽菲兰·瓦洛丹替他们保证波兰人循规蹈矩，可又不希望他们只听他的话，波兰人则希望他能在英国人指手画脚时站在他们这一边，而不是帮魁北克人教训自己的同胞。

二十五岁的盖里克却并没有看出那双淡然的绿眼睛里藏起了多少无奈，他只会表露出与年龄不符的率真孩子气，缠着好脾气的原中队长，“你就不能帮我说点好话，让他们派我去打德国人吗？”

泽菲兰沉默地看着他，盖里克在本周的射击训练中表现得十分出色，也许太过出色了，高兴得差点坠毁。他提速时习惯性往后拉了节流阀，忘记了“飓风”的设计与老式飞机反向，紧急迫降时又在慌忙中忽略了起落架，硬生生将飞机的腹部砸在草地上。

还好不是混凝土跑道。泽菲兰无言地拍了拍他的肩，除了耐心和虚心外没有别的建议。

9月1日，地狱般的轮番轰炸后，驻守C和D两个分区的空军基地几乎被夷为平地，收音机里一片愁云惨雾。盖里克在彻夜的爆炸声中牵挂起谢佩岛上破败的教堂，不管当初是多么想要离去，那也终归是他在不列颠的第一个家。

泽菲兰与霍恩彻奇基地短暂共事过的英国战友通了电话，挂断后紧锁的眉头就没有再舒展开，再迟钝的人也能看出情况不妙。

魁北克中队长消失了半天，回来的时候通知大家集合，用一种从过度劳累中强行硬起来的嘶哑语调宣布，“即刻准备升空，执行战斗任务。”

欢呼声盖过了他剩余的话，在桌椅板凳间刮起旋风，一直吹到跑道边故意停得散乱的“飓风”驾驶室里，好像一场期待已久的狂欢。

德国轰炸机昨晚才来过，交给中队的任务只是例行巡逻，真正的目的是热身，但已经足够让这群窝里闷了太久的雄鹰们激动不已。

他们分成两个批次起飞。魁北克中队长领着盖里克和他红发的同乡，还有英语流利的比利时人，以及另外几个“虽然麻烦但相对还算听话”的波兰人。剩下那些“相当爱顶嘴”的和“横竖都喜欢胡来”的跟着泽菲兰·瓦洛丹，英国上尉随队监督，满脸“千万别把天捅漏”的表情。

盖里克他们朝着西南方列队飞行，新增添的弹坑在机翼下方冒着黑色的烟，原野变成丢满废弃烟头的操场，充满了火灾与爆炸的隐患。

灰蓝色的天空背景下，盖里克看见薄纱般的云层中飘来片浅粉色的影子，在暖如玫瑰的霞光里时隐时现，好像一只漂亮的蜂鸟在花蕊间穿梭。

是架“喷火”。盖里克很快认出它圆形的翼尖和紧凑的机身，同时视线蓦地捕捉到紧追在它身后的两只猛禽。

“发现敌机，两架Bf109。”无线电响起来。

“它们在追一架‘喷火’，”盖里克看到粉色的机壳上闪着火花，毫不迟疑地脱离了队列，“我去救它。”

红发的小伙子条件反射地跟着转向，可他在圆心的外侧速度没能提上来，另一位僚机飞行员没有听到命令，犹豫了几秒错过了跟上的时间。被称为“野鹅”式的编队暴露出反应迟缓的弱点，半个中队的人眼睁睁看着盖里克独自冲向敌机。

“早说这么飞会出事。”无线电里有人吐槽，法语。

中队长顾不得纠正，气急败坏地喊，“蒙霍安，你给我回来！”

盖里克听见了，却没有理会。他想救那架漂亮的“喷火”，它是粉色的，驾驶员很可能是位姑娘。

他打开机枪，一顿火力伺候，射程不够，只能算作威胁，不过十分有效。两架Bf109不再追捕那架“喷火”，转而朝着新加入战局的“飓风”俯冲。

无线电里有人在喊盖里克的名字，热血涌上他的大脑，什么都听不见，他想起大西洋上漂浮的蓝色制服，还有战友们被海水浸泡得苍白的脸，蔚蓝的肩章贴在他的左胸口袋，很长时间内都无法别上肩，却永远伴他高飞。

他在一种激昂的情绪中耗光了弹药，两架Bf109只剩一架在飞，另一架拖着彗星般的光尾坠落，他无暇去看它去了哪，只想赶紧追上余下的那架，可惜发动机的性能限制了他的追逐，只能惋惜地看着那只涂着黑十字架的坏鸟攀升躲进云层。

得救的“喷火”抬起左翼，然后是右翼，无声地向他表示感谢，薄云透出的微光照亮机身上白色的字母，DW，属于比金山基地的某支中队。

盖里克朝那架飞机投去敬佩的目光：真了不起！竟能从那片废墟里起飞。

擅自行动的后果是24小时的禁闭。盖里克觉得十分委屈，“可我救了那位姑娘，还打下来一架Bf109。”

“粉色的是侦察机，不是什么姑娘，”中队长强忍着额角的疼痛，尽量不去理会耳边的哄笑，“也没有任何证据证明你完成了击坠。”

“可我说的是真的！”盖里克嗓门嘹亮得好像洪钟，“我亲眼看见它掉下去，发动机上冒着烟，烧得跟什么似的。”

“照相枪的胶卷没有记录。”中队长耐心地陈述着事实。

“肯定是坏了！”盖里克争辩。新奇玩意儿就是靠不住。

“敌机坠毁的坐标呢？”魁北克人揉了下眉心。

“没留意，”盖里克挠头，回忆了下，“大概是在靠海的地方。”

“很遗憾，”中队长耐着性子，“只有口述不能算作击坠。”

“也有目击，”盖里克仍在坚持，“不信可以去问那位姑……那位飞行员。”

“我会给C区的基地和雷达站打电话，看看他们有没有发现下午刚坠毁的新鲜Bf109残骸。”中队长用职业性的平和语调说，微笑也是同样的温柔，好像一位老师在凝视着这辈子教出的最天才的学生，“然后现在，蒙霍安中尉，麻烦你去禁闭室报道。”

盖里克认命地钻进仓库旁隔离出的小房间，那里原本是储藏室，浓浓的机油味道渗透进墙里，灌满他的鼻腔，令他感到反胃。

老鼠是他临时的室友，他为那些尖嘴的小家伙竟能在这全是橡胶和铁疙瘩的地方生存而感到不可思议，善良地将作为晚餐送来的面包分了它们小半块。

他坐在散发着霉味的床铺上，听飞机的引擎在跑道上呼啸了一天，心痒得好像有一百只野猫在挠，他的伙伴们都在蓝天上飞翔，而他却只能缩在这里看老鼠打架。

真不公平！他望着天花板发牢骚，没有人听得见，索性睡觉。

时间在睡梦中流动得很快，半梦半醒间他听到一串金属撞击的脆音，落日的阳光从禁闭室打开的门缝里投进来，宣布他的自由。

门外迎接他的是泽菲兰紧绷的脸，白皙的皮肤在光线中呈现不真实的亮色。

“别，”盖里克从床上跳下来，打了个投降的手势，“不是连你也要教训我吧？”

泽菲兰摇头，细碎的发帘晃动，将落日余晖滤到他浅绿色的眼睛里，“我去了趟伦敦，打听到一些消息。”

盖里克看到他手里拿着张虚折成两段的纸，汗水打湿了并贴的边缘，透光的背面隐约可以看到照片，还有印章副本灰色的方轮廓。

“他们更新了名单，”泽菲兰将手搭在盖里克肩上，长久地停留在那里，“我很抱歉。”

盖里克将那张纸打开，目光落在照片上，梦里呼唤过他最多次的女人对他微笑，有着和他一样的白金色头发和宽阔的额头，丰满的脸颊被印章的边缘盖去一侧下颌：确认死亡。

“妈妈。”他失声喊出来，洪亮的声音坍缩成一种声嘶力竭的低哑，好像从堤坝的裂缝里挤压出来的水流。

泽菲兰接住了盖里克倒塌下来的身体，还有他破碎的灵魂，将这一切牢牢地聚拢在怀里，妥善地安放在肩头，尝试着拼合。

他们保持这样的姿势站立了很久，太阳在他们的左侧落山。正是吃晚饭的时间，不时地有从食堂出来的人经过，好奇地打量紧偎的两人。泽菲兰的表情冷峻严肃，身板挺直得好像坚实的墙，即使他的臂膀环着盖里克的肩，也没有任何人误以为暧昧。

“我没见过我父亲。”好半天后，盖里克抬起头来。

母亲就是唯一。泽菲兰了然地替他擦去眼泪，“八点集合，先去吃饭。”

“是，长官。”盖里克敬了个礼。

当晚起飞时，他的仪表盘框架上多了张纸条，上面写着“往前推杆加油”，还有“起落架”。

他不能允许自己被愚蠢的低级错误害死。他要活着报仇。


	5. Chapter 5

“我检查过了你的照相枪，出故障的是联动装置，”机械师是泽菲兰在波兹南的同学，一个瘦得好像蒲公英的金发青年，非常有先见之明地预见到法国靠不住，1月初就乘船来到了英国，对各种飞机的构造了如指掌，比盖里克早到诺索尔特两三天，被后者评价为有耐心的好人，“正常情况下，你只要按下射击按钮，快门就会启动，实时记录你的射击和命中，如果联动装置断裂，照相枪就无法在你开火时响应，胶卷没有被使用，自然是一片空白。”他说话的声音总是柔和得近乎讨好，只有很少的人知道他的父亲是原波兰政府的外交官，“不过别担心，已经修好了，保证灵光。”

“谢谢！”有母亲的灵魂在天上保佑，谁还在乎那些数据，如今盖里克的心里只剩三件事：战斗，战斗，以及战斗。

外交官的儿子拍掉衣服上的碎屑，顾不得满身的锈迹和机油，拾起放在旁边的工具箱，“那边还有两架‘飓风’需要检查，抱歉失陪了，蒙霍安中尉，有需要请随时叫我。”

“叫我盖里克。”论军衔他们是平级。

“好的，盖里克。”工程兵中尉挥手，小跑着消失在通往机库的拐角。

盖里克转过身，夜色中一双萤火般的绿眼睛关切地望着他。

“感觉怎么样？”泽菲兰问。他可以帮盖里克争取半天的休假，但他知道那个顽强的青年并不需要。

“好得不能再好了，”初升的星光照亮盖里克脸上灿烂的笑容，“就跟平时一样。”

泽菲兰还是拥抱了他，“很好，蒙霍安中尉，期待你的表现。”

新修好的照相枪在次日白天的升空作战中立功，抓拍到一架Bf109被盖里克击中的瞬间。

当时“马戏团”中队正迎面撞上德国的轰炸机群，盖里克锁定一架He 111 ，利用护航的Bf 109与英国人的“喷火”缠斗的间隙，悄悄靠近它装满弹药的臃肿腹部，打算来个出其不意的偷袭。

德国人察觉到了他的意图，两架Bf 109在空中划出半圆，改变了方向，利用高空优势朝他俯冲过来。但“飓风”更加灵活与轻盈，盖里克轻松避开锋芒，佯装逃脱实则伺机接近，成功地打中其中一架的座舱。

中弹的Bf 109在空中轻飘飘地翻了几转，德国飞行员从着火的机舱里艰难脱离，打开的降落伞在空中绽放，落到海面上好像只巨大的水母。

盖里克看到飞行员的身体流淌出一股绿色的液体，随着浪花的漂浮铺展成不太规则的圆形，在阳光下呈现诡异的色彩，好像是豆虫被碾碎的汁液，“那是什么？”

“荧光剂，”见多识广的比利时人回答，游刃有余地绕开敌机正面，“藏在马甲里的，方便救援队搜索。不然你以为是什么呢？当了纳粹血就会变绿吗？”

一阵哄笑。

“我们为什么没有这种好东西？”捷克人敏捷地避开斜飞过来的碎片，那是He 111断裂的垂尾。

“这就要问中队长阁下了，”无线电里响起噪音，“靠，我的叶片！”

“迫降。”魁北克少校当自己没听到别的，“能坚持到陆地吗？”他已经放弃了约束这帮疯子的尝试，空战变成了秋季狩猎，带着一群凶猛不听话的猎狗，让他们守规矩是不可能的，他需要做的就是松开缰绳，然后随便他们跑去哪捕捉猎物，反正每次都不会空手而归。

这是明智的选择。此次升空，整个中队共获得5架击坠的战绩，损失仅仅是两架待维修的“飓风”，飞行员受了轻伤，分别获得一天和三天的休假。

盖里克的红发同乡首开纪录，成功击坠了一架敌机，掉落在A分区坦米尔基地北侧，雷达站确认了坐标。泽菲兰帮他们申请了车辆使用，一伙人高高兴兴地开过去，沿路唱着家乡的战歌，热闹得好像郊游。

他们在一片冒烟的树林里找到那架摔折的Bf 109，坦米尔基地的工程兵比他们到得更早，正在查看它的损坏情况，看样子是打算把它拖走废物利用。

“等等！”盖里克从驾驶室里探出头，对着忙碌的人喊，“这架飞机是我朋友打下来的，让他留点什么纪念吧。”

“没问题，”机械师敲了下熏黑的引擎，“不过得快，我们还要去别处呢。”

红发青年欢欣地爬上机身，“我听说第一架击坠的飞机碎片会带来好运。”

“引用别人的话记得标明出处，”捷克人跟在他后面，朝着机身的黑十字架啐了一口，“还不是我告诉你的。”

“说吧，想割哪？”比利时人打开随身带的折叠刀，四处拍打，仿佛在衡量一头猪的肉质。

“我觉得，机头就很不错，”盖里克拨弄着断裂的螺旋桨，“黄色的，挺好看。”

“操纵杆怎么样。”捷克人说着已经将它掰了下来，在机械师目瞪口呆的注视中，“怎么？这玩意儿你们还有用？”

“或者子弹，”华沙青年摆弄着机枪，“可以做串风铃。”

“我的建议是座舱玻璃，”比利时人钻进机身，坐在飞行座椅上，“磨成圆角就是挂坠，想戴在哪都行”

“好吧，”红发的青年觉得这是个好主意，“金属会生锈，玻璃却可以保存很久。”这是他的理由。

九月结束后，“马戏团”迎来了小小的人事变动，泽菲兰·瓦洛丹少校成为执行中队长，魁北克人仍留在诺索尔特基地，参与联队管理，不再是战斗的直接负责人。

波兰人和英国人都对这样的安排感到十分满意，前者不再受囿于不合理的编队与麻烦的规矩，后者也不用再勉力维持皇家空军的面子和礼仪，皆大欢喜。

“我忽然觉得少校变可爱了，”盖里克悄悄地说，指的当然是魁北克那位，他还是习惯性地跟着泽菲兰，“自从他不再追着我们训。”

“不要把他当做坏人，”泽菲兰从考勤表中抬起头，“他只是想对整个中队负责。实际上，他比你们以为的更关心你们。”

“是吗？”盖里克有些不信，他总觉得魁北克人在针对他。

泽菲兰肯定地点头，“9月16日。还记得吗？那天我们一共起飞了三次。”

“记得，”盖里克回答，“疯狂的星期二。”

“第三次起飞是我坚持的，”泽菲兰整理好表格，用一个金属夹将它们归类，“他本来想让你们休息。‘这么高频次的出击是不人道的’，他这么说。‘把雄鹰绑在地面上看别人飞翔才是真正的残忍’，我这么告诉他。他仍在犹豫。然后我向他保证，‘放心吧，我了解这群翼骑兵，他们是关不住的。’这才让他勉强同意。”

“怪不得他那天的话特别少。”盖里克想起来了。

“他觉得你们的作战强度太大，在总部那边为你们争取到了休息的机会，”泽菲兰打开日程表，“我们下周就要离开这里，到莱肯菲尔德去整备，那里盛产红葡萄酒，这已经可以算作是假期了。”

“所以说，”盖里克挠头，“他其实是个好人？”

“他那种类型的好人。”泽菲兰回答，目光温和地看着他。

“也许吧，”盖里克见他不再忙，凑过去靠在书桌上，享受窗外照进来的那一小片阳光，“只要他别再逼我们飞成三角形。这太不合理了！每次转向都一团乱，僚机们跟不上，我也不可能停下来等。”

“放心，”泽菲兰轻轻地笑了，“现在的执飞中队长是我，没人再管这样的事。”

他们在莱肯菲尔德欢度了那年的圣诞节。

泽菲兰·瓦洛丹慷慨地请队员们喝酒，花掉了来英国后的三个月积蓄。盖里克很担心他会因此破产，提出帮他承担一部分，泽菲兰拒绝了，建议他去买些烤鸡。

魁北克人留在诺索尔特，但他在平安夜的晚上打来电话，给执行中队长瓦洛丹少校。

“他说了什么？”盖里克问。

泽菲兰微笑，没有回答，朝着欢乐的人群走了几步。

他看起来有话要说。盖里克心领神会地拿了根勺子，在酒杯的边缘使劲地敲击，“安静，中队长有话要说。”

“刚刚基地那边来了电话，”泽菲兰朗声宣布，手里端着酒杯，像在说迟来的祝酒词，“皇家空军送了我们每个人一份圣诞礼物。”

“是什么？”有人问。

“想也不会是什么好玩意儿。”大部分人不感兴趣。

“具体是什么暂时保密，”泽菲兰浅笑着，罕见地卖了个关子，“等回去，你们就知道了。”

“是他说要对我们保密，还是你想对我们保密？”人群重新回到享乐中去，盖里克小声地问。

“是我，”泽菲兰回答，“保留适当的悬念可以增加惊喜。”

“可以悄悄对我说吗？”盖里克用一种小狗般可怜巴巴的眼神看着泽菲兰，“我保证，绝对不告诉他们。”

泽菲兰笑着摇头，转移了话题，“你不是想跟我学跳舞吗？”他十分自然地伸手搭上盖里克的肩，带着他走到舞池边，“趁着音乐还没结束，我来教你华尔兹。”


	6. Chapter 6

回到诺索尔特基地，迎接他们的是停机坪上崭新的“喷火”。盖里克羡慕地眺望着它们昂扬的机头，直到机械师将一架拖成横向，白色的番号赫然映入眼帘，再熟悉不过的字母组合。

“我们队的！”盖里克第一个惊叫，不敢相信地跑过去，找到了属于自己的那架，全金属蒙皮的机身在一月的冷空气里摸起来冰凉，他的脸却好像被六月的阳光熨过般灼热，索性舒服地贴上去，差点忍不住亲吻。

“喜欢吗？”泽菲兰走到他的身边，冻雾为他橄榄石般的绿眼睛蒙上浅浅的灰度，柔和得好像远方若隐若现的山峦。

“我会爱她一辈子的！”盖里克的脸颊被寒冷的金属冻出片滑稽的红色，他笑得像个孩子，抱着自己梦寐以求的新年礼物，不舍得放手。

“希望我没有做出错误的决定。”魁北克人置身于新年的狂欢中，脸上呈现出担忧的神色。

“谢谢你，”泽菲兰对他说，“你看他们多高兴。”尤其是某个人。

“应该把最好的战斗机配给最优秀的飞行员，不管他们来自哪个国家。我是这么认为的，也是这么说服总部那些人的。但是……”魁北克人顿了顿，像是在考虑合适的措辞，“‘喷火’的综合性能自然比‘飓风’优越不少，对机炮的抗性却不那么强，这帮家伙作战时总爱贴着敌机飞，这样很危险——简直是不要命！”

“拉近距离是为了保证射击的准度与强度，”再没有谁比瓦洛丹少校更理解这群亡命徒，“7.62勃朗宁毫米机枪从远距离造成的破坏性无法与德国人的机炮相比，打中却打不下来的感觉比任何事都令他们愤懑。”

“一群疯子。”魁北克人摇头，余光里看见一张红扑扑的脸凑近，“蒙霍安中尉，有事吗？”

“所以说，这些飞机是你送给我们的吗？”盖里克听到了他们的谈话，感激地看着褐发的少校，终于肯相信他是个好人。

“我只是写了份报告，”魁北克人回答，“批准的是——”

话语猝不及防地断了。他被盖里克抱起来，原本就高挺的身材好像旗杆，额头差点撞到螺旋桨叶片。

“谢谢你，长官！”盖里克用前所未有的真挚眼光看着他过去误以为跟自己有仇的人。

“不用。”魁北克人表情别扭，“是你们的出色表现所应得的，”他悄悄收回按在枪匣上的手，“明天开始培训，希望你们尽量适应新飞机。在那之前任务还是照常，但只能开‘飓风’。”

听到又要培训，盖里克感到心里骤凉，手臂不自控地松开。泽菲兰眼疾手快地扶住魁北克少校的背部，以免盖里克因为摔伤上级而受处分。

“请原谅，”金发的中队长说，“他只是太开心了。”

第一次试飞，盖里克就滑出了跑道。

在他的认知里，“飓风”已经是很新型的飞机，却不知道“喷火”才是真正打破了旧制的设计，微扬的半纺锤式机头提供了绝佳的整流效果，代价是牺牲了起飞时的视野，相较“飓风”间距更短的起落架又降低了稳定性。盖里克只是有些不适应座舱在跑道来回转向时的摇摆，想要稍微摆正下机身，便误判了视觉盲区内的跑道范围，笔直地将战机变成了剪草机。

泽菲兰·瓦洛丹却飞得很出色，熟稔得简直不像第一次接触这种飞机，他在跑道上画出的轨迹标准得如同教科书上的示意图，一点冗余的波折都没有。

“从性能来看，‘喷火’比‘飓风’更适合你们的作战风格，”他在波兹南的同学给出了很中肯的评价，“它的火力很猛，翼载荷很低，水平机动性胜过德式战机，方便诱敌，也方便脱离，只是速度略输，但我相信你们会有办法取胜的。”

他看起来比去年更瘦，机械师的压力不比空勤小。“飓风”仍保留着许多传统战机的细节，结构并不难掌握，“喷火”却是复杂而精密的工业艺术品，需要花费更多的精力去维修和养护，机械容错率也更低。为了保证飞行员们的安全，包括工程兵在内的波兰地勤全都熬出了黑眼圈，甚至有人累到站立睡着，手里的螺丝刀还在内六角上转动。

“我们会尽量避免造成飞机损坏。”泽菲兰向他的老同学保证，话音未落便听见机翼剐蹭的锐响。

然后是盖里克标志性的大嗓门和几乎成为口头语的，“这不怪我！”他推开座舱的盖子，“我根本没看见这有辆拖车！”

“喷火”在地面上的短板并不妨碍它专为天空而生的特性，坐在它气泡形的座舱里，目光所及的碧空与星海都更加辽阔，苍茫的空域一览无遗，地平线也仿佛近在咫尺。

“棒得不能再棒了！”盖里克在无线电里欢呼，几轮空中的短兵相接过后，昔日对“喷火”无限遐想的向往变成了基于现实的爱慕，“让我来试试它究竟有多棒。”

“你想干什么？”红发的同乡看着他追着一架Bf 110飞行，这已经是战斗的尾声，德国的轰炸机群开始撤退，“你还有弹药吗？”

“不剩多少，”盖里克爽快得满不在乎地回答，“但既然他们总管我们叫‘马戏团’，那就给他们来点特技看看。”

“当心，”泽菲兰看出了他的意图，没有阻止，他相信盖里克做得到，“别让它超到上方。”

“明白。”盖里克逼近了那架Bf 110，打光最后的子弹，在机翼上留下一排弧形的圆孔。

德国飞行员降低了高度，想要避开“喷火”的射击平面，却发现对方趁势紧贴上来，骑在他的头顶，似乎打算用螺旋桨将他的大脑搅碎。

一架Bf 109发现了同伴的窘态，立即赶来救援，却被从侧后方射来的子弹打中螺旋桨，自顾不暇地调转方向。泽菲兰当然不会这么轻易放过它，毫不犹豫地抓住机会，赶在它离开射程前刷新了击坠记录。

“注意油量。”他提醒道。

“放心。”盖里克胸有成竹，再次压低机身高度。

Bf 110不停地尝试变速与转向，却始终无法摆脱头顶上呼啸的螺旋桨，只得别无选择地降低高度，这正中盖里克的下怀。

生死一线的追逐中，地面成为了天然的陷阱。Bf 110最终失控坠林，盖里克的“喷火”在焰光中敏捷地攀升，像一只掠过火海飞起的云雀，在天空中骄傲地伸展翅膀。

“干得漂亮，蒙霍安中尉，”泽菲兰的声音在无线电里响起来，被杂音混合得有些失真，薄云在天空中安静地飘浮，战斗已经结束了，仿佛从来也没有发生，“现在，全队返航。”

“遵命，长官！”盖里克看了眼油表，刚好够他飞回基地。诺索尔特的跑道清晰地呈现在视野里，他忽然想起件十分重要的事，“不是用子弹打的，这样可以算击坠吗？”

战术性击坠当然会被统计，只是按例附加特别的备注，以便跟火力击坠区分。

在皇家空军的话语里，只有一种战绩是不受欢迎的。盖里克发现这件事，纯属偶然。

他穿过基地附近的林子，是为了抄近路到镇上去买好喝的酒，却不想撞见他红发的同乡与比利时人在一起。

两人离得太近了。盖里克难以置信地看着比利时人贴上他同乡的脸。眼前的画面如果换成一对男女，那会是很美好的画面，发生在两个男人之间，却只能联想到火刑架与监狱。

他不是天主教徒吗？盖里克与他同乡亦是室友，他看过红发青年枕边的《圣经》和藏在衬衫下的十字架。

正当他进退两难的时候，一双蓝眼睛抬起来，与他目光交汇，红发下掩映的脸瞬间苍白。

盖里克后退了几步，再也无心去想酒的事，一路跑回了基地。

红发的青年比他晚半个小时回来，沉默地坐在自己的床边，习惯性地捧着经书，然后又放下，鼓起勇气朝盖里克走来。

“天不错，去散散步怎么样？”盖里克比他先开口。

“好。”红发的青年点头。宿舍里有别人，不方便讲话。

他们走到基地外面，两个心事重重的人爬上山丘，这里的视野十分开阔，可以看见任何接近的人，不用担心被偷听。

“刚才的事……”他不知该如何开口。

“你会说出去吗，长官？”红发的青年怯惧地问，盖里克是个平和得全无架子的人，但毕竟是军官。

“我讨厌告密者，”盖里克摇头，“告密者死后会去地狱的最深层，我母亲告诉我的。”

红发的青年松了一口气，眼睑短暂地合上又睁开，蓝色的眼睛里染着霞光。

“我只想知道，”盖里克语调严肃地问，“你跟他是认真的吗？”

“我也说不上来，”红发的青年回答，“他对我很不错，我也很喜欢他，他是个很有意思的人，总是说很多话来逗我开心。然后……”他沉默了片刻，“他问我想不想跟他‘试试’。”

“你同意了？”盖里克皱眉。

“他只要求一个吻，”深重的羞愧将青年的发色染上他的脸，“我想，也许一个吻不会让我们下地狱。”含着泪的眼睛似乎表达着诚实，“只是一个吻，别的什么也没有。”

盖里克安抚地抱了下他，怀里的肩在颤抖，“有喜欢的人没什么不好，但别选那个比利时人，他是不错的战友，却不是一个好情人，我怕你受伤。”

“我也不是不知道他那些女朋友的事……”红发青年叹了口气，“放心吧，我会跟他断掉的。”

“我希望你幸福，”盖里克看着那双水汪汪的蓝眼睛，“跟谁都没关系，但一定要挑个对你真心好的。”

“我明白的，谢谢你，长官。”蓝色的眼睛里掉出一滴泪，说不清是悲伤还是感激。

“还是叫我盖里克吧。”白金色头发的中尉替同乡擦去眼泪，更紧地拥抱了他，“我以朋友的身份关心你，而不是什么长官。


	7. Chapter 7

盖里克不知道他的同乡是怎么对比利时人说的，也许信仰提供了足够合适的拒绝理由，他再也没看过那两人在餐厅里窃窃私语。那串玫瑰念珠被收在相邻的床头柜抽屉里，与座舱玻璃做成的挂坠在一起封存。比利时人看起来没什么变化，依然与姑娘们打得火热。

随着春天料峭的空气逐渐转暖，皇家空军对德占区的空袭变得频繁。驻守诺索尔特基地的波兰轰炸机中队不知疲倦地执行着轰炸，负责护航的是“马戏团”与另一支波兰战斗机中队，后者在不列颠空战中取得了整个皇家空军最好的战绩，也因此拥有一个更加响亮的名号，“疯人院”。

“往德国佬头顶上丢炸弹的感觉就好像往蚂蚁窝里灌开水，不一会儿就能看见黑压压的玩意儿爬出来。”捷克人依然保持着中队里最高的击坠数，同时也是酒吧里话最多的家伙，只要开了腔就停不下来。

“那就拜托各位同胞保护好我们的轰炸机，”轰炸机中队长有张娃娃脸，看起来比他实际年轻，领着一群黑夜里也能辨得清地面目标的波兰猫头鹰，正是华沙沦陷后被英国人带来不列颠的那批精英，他们将“兰开斯特”轰炸机变成了德国人的满月噩梦，也是纳粹飞行员优先截击的目标，“我们保证会将肚子里的炸弹一个不漏地全喂给德国鬼子。”

“放心吧，我们可不像那些英国笨鸟，瞎得连自己人都打，不是‘喷火’打‘飓风’，就是‘飓风’打‘喷火’，前几天高射炮还差点干掉了一个跨区侦查的上尉中队长。”捷克人故意提高音量，恨不得拿个喇叭。

“你说的跟人家关心的是一回事吗？”华沙青年不放心地看了眼四周，酒吧里没有穿皇家空军空勤制服的英国人，但有几位地勤在往这边看。

“紧张什么？他们又不来这边……”捷克人满不在乎，看了眼窗外绵密的雨，咬开酒瓶木塞，“就算来了也不怕，我一个能揍俩。”

“其实我不是很明白，”盖里克啧啧地品尝着杯子里的酒，据说是很好的货，可他没发现有什么特别的，“英国的空勤和地勤为什么不能去‘对方的酒吧’？门口又没写字，也没人拦着。”

“鬼知道咧，”捷克人不屑地瞟了眼墙上的宣传海报，一架圆滚滚的‘飓风’迎面冲向被画成恶魔的德国空军，典型的英式爱国主义，“大概是那群贵族少爷不想机油味污染了他们的美酒。”

皇家空军最早投入战争的飞行员多是自付学费的贵族子弟，他们当中的许多拥有世袭爵位，同时也继承了骨血中的傲慢与矜持，即使进入了军营也依然保持着习惯性的优越与冷漠，自然而然地形成了属于天空的派系。

波兰飞行员们却不管这套，地勤这边的酒更便宜且对他们的胃口，氛围也更加轻松没什么麻烦的规矩，即使站在桌子上跳舞也不用担心会有人用看小丑般的眼光打量他们。自从因为编队训练被英国飞行员狠狠嘲笑后，对面的酒吧就几乎再也没有人去过。除了泽菲兰·瓦洛丹，他在那边请魁北克人喝过几次酒，并成功地把加拿大少校拖来这边跟大家联欢。

眼下，在挂着副螺旋桨的昏暗角落，这位年轻的“马戏团”团长正与“疯人院”院长在角落里商谈着什么，盖里克听见些关于法国的只言片语，还有葬礼与骨灰盒，却拼凑不起确切的含义，只能从微锁的眉头读到不详的信息。他忍不住多看了一会儿，又觉得偷听别人说话是不好的，只得将脸转回到杯盏间去。

酒桌上的话题已经转换了几轮，有人对捷克人的存在感到好奇，是另一支战斗机中队的飞行员，“你当初怎么会跟波兰人编在一起？皇家空军不是去年七月就组了个捷克中队吗？”

“怎么，不可以吗？”捷克人喝了口酒，用一种故意做出来的傲慢神态环视他的战友们，扬起脖子望着天花板上的吊灯说话，“我就知道，最厉害的人总是最不受欢迎的。”

“大部分人会希望跟自己的同胞们并肩作战。”红头发的青年赶忙与他碰杯，“但捷克陆军航空兵是这场战争中最早与波兰飞行员并肩作战的队伍，我想这份友谊不会输给同胞很多，”他用他蓝色的眼睛表示着对谁都和善的友好，“我们永远欢迎你。”

数不清多少只手在捷克人肩上轻拍，传递着关怀与友爱，以一种欢乐却无言的方式。

比利时人不失时机地凑过去，“跟朋友们在一起有什么不好？”他揽着捷克人的肩，用迷倒无数女人的深情语调问，“我们是朋友吧？”

捷克人一脸恶心的样子，回敬他一个白眼，没有回答，一刀将盘子里的火腿肠截成两段，就着汤大口地嚼起来。

“不要不承认，”华沙的青年笑着走到他身后，玩笑般地扼住捷克人的脖颈，“你就是舍不得离开我们。”

波兰人爽朗敞亮的哄笑声与捷克人口是心非的咒骂中，盖里克又一次看向那个角落。泽菲兰在他的视野中轻轻摇头，从这个角度看不清他的眼神，但盖里克读出了悲伤。

喝掉桌上最后的酒后，“疯人院”院长站起来，他是位有着灰色眼睛和高挑鼻梁的少校，年纪比大部分飞行员都大，眉目间总是带着令人联想到天伦之乐的慈爱。他本该有儿或者有女，如果德国人没有杀掉他妻子的话。

“瓦洛丹少校。”盖里克听到他说，却听不清后面的内容，只看到他按了下泽菲兰的肩，表情像是在安慰。泽菲兰抬起头，微笑十分勉强，依然礼貌。

灰眼睛的中队长离开了，泽菲兰将手里的酒一口气倒进喉咙里，站起来时有种摇摇晃晃的醉态，朝着门口走去。

盖里克半是习惯半是担忧地跟上，将手里的酒杯放在路过的吧台，饮酒的人们发出笑声，有人讲了个笑话，没有人发现他不见了。

外面的雨小了些，湿漉漉的地面倒映着路灯光，行走在上面好像踏着一片冰湖，他尾随者前面独行的孤单背影，小心翼翼地生怕踩到他身后拖着的冷寂灵魂。

泽菲兰穿过小路，来到了基地边的墓地。雨水裹挟着落叶，沿着沟渠流淌，撞上岩石生出许多黄褐色的漩涡。

盖里克看着朦胧如雾的雨丝中那抹鲜亮的发色停留在坟墓前，深蓝色的制服被浸透的雨水染成墨蓝，好像夜幕中扯下的一片天鹅绒。

雨丝灰色的细线中，泽菲兰站在打湿裤腿的积水里，踩着被泡软的黄色土壤上新发的草叶，将被风雨吹得歪斜的十字架摆正，然后走向下一个，重复相同的事，不管那下面躺着的是波兰人、英国人……还是加拿大人。

他不是第一次这么做。盖里克从来承认自己的迟钝，但他太了解那位可敬的长官。那个人绝不是喝了几杯酒就临时起意想要寄托哀思的类型，他会这么做绝对只可能是惯例。

躲在树后的偷窥者犹豫要不要过去帮忙。盖里克很想为那双结实却并不宽阔的肩膀分担点什么，却又怕自己眼前所见的景象，是对方并不想被撞破的秘密。瓦洛丹少校从来以从容淡定的姿态展示于人前，那双浅湖般翠绿的眸子仿佛可以容纳世间所有的苦痛与哀伤，他不会希望被人看见自己并不那么游刃有余的样子。

脚底猝然断裂的树枝替他做了决定。泽菲兰在林立的十字架间回头，脸色苍白得好像一个死而复生的亡灵，瞳仁清浅得透明。

“我来帮你。”盖里克硬着头皮走出树荫，在泥水里踩出粘连的步音。

泽菲兰的眼睛里呈现出可怕的沉默，然后是噙着悲伤的几不可察的微笑，好像被微风吹皱的浅湾，覆盖着氤氲的薄雾，雨水从他的眼角滚落。

他们依次走过刻字的木牌，每一个姓名都代表一个勇敢的年轻人，曾经冲上云霄，如今长眠在地下，灵魂抵达苍穹。

盖里克没有问，泽菲兰没有解释。他们在雨中的墓园里沉默地巡礼，从第一块墓碑走到最后，所有的十字架都变得端正整齐，仿佛是新立起来的，但如箭的时间已经在上面留下刻痕，鸟儿衔来的种子也已经悄悄发芽，变作春夏之交雨雾中几点新绿。

“我们回去吧，”盖里克小声地劝道，伸出手掌为长官挡雨，“你总是很忙，难得有时间休息，趁现在躺一会儿怎么样？”

泽菲兰抬起淡金色的眼睑，握住他悬空的手腕，拉到两人胸前，“不要对别人提起。”

他不想为大家平添不必要的焦虑。盖里克重重地点头。也许最后所有人都会在这里团聚。

曾经他是个乐观的人，乐观到自欺欺人，即使每天都有战友在凋零，也固执地相信所有活着的人都会永远在。但盖在母亲脸角的灰印痛醒了他：离别随时可能到来。

所以他愈发地珍惜还能微笑的人。

“让我送你回宿舍，”盖里克搭上泽菲兰的肩，像他过去拥抱自己那样拥抱了他，“这是守口如瓶的条件。”


	8. Chapter 8

雨在夜半时分悄然停止，拥抱次日晨光的是凝聚在窗外的浅白雾霭，将整个诺索尔特基地渲染成灰色调的淡彩画，跑道是绿草掩映的静默河流，战机是山谷中早起吃虫的雀群。

“赶紧起床！”瓦洛丹少校的敲门声来得比闹钟铃更早，他直接走进宿舍，打开吊灯的开关，以被战争磨炼出来的快速逐个拍醒宿舍里沉眠的人，“马上穿衣服集合。”

盖里克正梦见和平鸽飞过广场，天空中飘洒着芬芳的玫瑰花瓣，忽然飘来片厚重的乌云，白色的羽翼变成黑色的钢铁翅膀。他在惊吓中猛地睁开眼睛，第一反应是德国人来了，可耳边并没有听见防空警报，操场也没有响起紧急集合铃。

“长官？”他揉了揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛，头发乱得好像斑鸠的巢穴，有几根倔强地翘起来，“什么情况？”

“国王要来。”泽菲兰看着盖里克手里紫菜般的衬衣，皱着眉头提醒，“穿身干净的。”

“什么国王？”盖里克茫然地看着从手里飞走的衬衣，那件其实很干净，昨天才穿，只是沾了些雨水，有些发皱，但裹在外套里是看不出的。

“乔治六世，英国国王。”泽菲兰把毛巾扔到他脸上，“你没有别的衬衣吗？”

别的都没洗。盖里克不敢说。

“谁借他一件。”泽菲兰环视一圈。

“我。”红发的青年已经穿好了衬衣，正在镜子前检查扣子，“我还有件新的。”

“谢谢。”泽菲兰替盖里克说，又赶去隔壁的宿舍。隔着门与墙，传来惊醒的喧哗。

“我就纳闷了，”捷克人一边穿裤子一边望着窗外，曙光刚从遥远的山峦背后探出第一道明亮，“英国国王大清早的不睡觉闲逛到这破地方来是有什么……”

“嘘——”华沙青年推了他一把，手指按在唇上，示意他注意言辞。

盖里克从同乡的手里接过衬衣，他比方才清醒了不少，满脑子想的都是：我要去见一位国王。

在盖里克的想象中，英王的形象是历史书插图里穿着镶金红色长袍的富态老头，所以当他看到黑色的轿车远远地停下，从里面走下来位穿着皇家空军礼服的中年男人，一时间并没有反应过来那就是国王，以为他只是为陛下开路的骑士，眼睛仍在往车队那边瞟。直到基地指挥官喊出敬礼的口令，才条件反射地抬起手，收回好奇乱看的视线。

瓦洛丹少校走上前，作为波兰飞行员的代表，向乔治六世表示了尊敬和欢迎，他有着稳重优雅的仪态和举止，即使面对国王也依然淡定自若——与英国人所持有的偏见不同，波兰人并不是没见过世面的野蛮族群。

国王发表了简短的讲话，关于战争、勇气、荣誉……还有跨越国界的伟大友谊。他象征性地询问了些情况，大部分时候回答他是魁北克人，瓦洛丹少校补充了其余部分。飞行员们只是站着，穿着自己的或是借来的最干净的衬衫，安静得像排尽职的布景板。盖里克庆幸自己不用说话，因为他根本应付不来这样的场合。

在两位少校的陪同下，乔治六世走向飞行员们，依次与他们握手。盖里克惊讶地发现乔治六世的手心布着薄茧，他以为国王的手应该是柔软细嫩的，因为他们什么苦活儿都不用做，吃穿都有仆人送到手边。

也许当国王并不像我想象的那样轻松。盖里克攥着手心里的余温抬起头，薄云掠过被雨水濯洗得碧蓝的天幕，如果母亲此时在天堂看着，她或许会为我感到高兴：出生在贫苦村落里的傻小子，竟然有机会与一位真正的国王握手。

不知道这算不算“成为了不起的人”。

旁边的人扯了下他的衣袖。盖里克回过神来，发现面前多了个照相师，正举手示意要他们微笑。

他弯起嘴角，一脸阳光灿烂。照片也许会被登在报纸上。

紧跟着快门响起的是掠过操场的急促铃声，那是催促战斗机飞行员就位的信号。列队的飞行员们晃了下身体，跑道尽头的“喷火”在召唤他们起飞，可面前还站着位尊贵的国王。

“上飞机！”魁北克人替他们解了围。

“马戏团”的大男孩们欢快地奔向各自的飞机，就像骑兵奔向自己的爱马，三百年前驰骋在特兰西瓦尼亚的翼骑兵是他们的祖先，那勇敢无畏的雄魂依然流淌在血液里，只是伙伴从披着铁甲的马变成了覆盖着金属甲壳的战机，真正地拥有了羽翼。

他们在乔治六世的注视下飞上蓝天，国王微笑着抬起手，摄影师趁机又多拍了几张，完美的政治宣传海报。

任务结束返回基地时已是正午，视察完毕的乔治六世已经先行离去，留给他们的是一份意想不到的礼物。

“陛下送了我们一只……狗吗？”盖里克望着天鹅绒垫子上半睁着眼睛的小家伙。它看起来顶多半岁大，浑身裹着白色的短毛，只有左边耳朵是黑色的，好像不慎染上的墨迹。

“看样子也不是猫。”比利时人耸肩，“国王陛下一定很喜欢狗，他给许多中队都送了这样的‘吉祥物’，连‘疯人院’都有，是去年的事情了。”

“那只棕色的猎犬吗？”盖里克当然见过总在宿舍附近溜达的“疯人院”看门狗，他抚摸过它平滑的脊背，还有边缘黑色的小耳朵，折起来的样子好像片湿漉漉的树叶。它看起来跟普通的狗没多什么，也没少什么，竟是国王送的。

“有一件事是确定的，”捷克人挑着眉，以一种永远得意的口吻说，“国王陛下更喜欢我们，因为这只狗比他们的好看。”

“我不认为政务繁忙的英王陛下有时间自己挑狗。”华沙来的青年表示怀疑，“这种事肯定有别人代劳。”

“它有名字吗？”盖里克伸出手指，摩挲着那只狗柔软的额头，动作很轻很轻，生怕弄坏这可爱脆弱的小生命。

“没有，”泽菲兰的声音越过来，他被提前告知了礼物的内容，因此并不意外，“它将由我们来命名，你有什么好建议吗？”

“安妮。”盖里克想起没能长大的妹妹，她去世的时候还不到半岁，太小了，甚至没有块像样的墓碑，他们在河边安葬了她，在凌汛后永远的春天里，“我可以叫它安妮吗？”小狗伸出舌头，舔了舔他的指尖，像是在回应。

“如果其他人没有意见的话。”泽菲兰在盖里克的眼睛里看到了光，他显然很喜欢那只小狗，那只小狗看起来也很愿意亲昵他。

“安妮的发音十分亲切，是个好名字。”红发的同乡忍住笑，盖里克投过来的眼神分明是求援，只好顺他的意思，谁让他是长官呢？

“安妮在英语和波兰语里都是常用名，”华沙的青年说，半是认真半是无奈，盖里克正盯着他，用一种令人无法拒绝的眼神，“正适合英王送给波兰中队的礼物。”

捷克人似乎有些意见，但没有说话。这是给波兰人的礼物，他才懒得插嘴。

“那你就是安妮了。”盖里克抬起小狗的两只前爪，经过精心修剪的指甲搭在手心里有种舒服的钝感，好像沙粒在皮肤上蹭过，很快转移到他的脸上。

“等等，”比利时人从方才起就觉得哪里不对劲，可他被前面蹲下的人挡住视线，没能看得太清楚，直到盖里克把安妮抱起来，露出它软绵绵的腹部，“它是个小男孩！”

后来他们又想了许多名字，响亮的，威严的，属于男孩和英雄们的名字，可英王送来的小狗毫无反应，只在盖里克叫它安妮时摇尾巴，露出毛巾般粗糙的粉色舌头。

“完了，我养过鸭子，我知道这种事，它是认定你，还有你给它的名字了。”看起来是这么回事。

“要是英王知道他送我们的狗给起了个姑娘名字，会不会把我们解散？”有人担心地问。

“男孩就不能叫安妮吗？”盖里克看着小狗圆溜溜的黑眼睛，用一种欣赏宝石的目光。

“我们可以给它起两个名字，”比利时人向来思路活络，“一个官方的，一个私底下的，把官方的报上去，我们私底下叫它安妮，就说是简称。”

“有哪个男孩的名字可以简称安妮？”捷克人摇头。

“发音相似的，比如，安尼洛索夫斯基。”华沙来的青年在一本书中见到过这个名字，在一篇歌颂秋天和丰收的诗歌旁边。

“长官，您觉得呢？”盖里克用上了敬语。

泽菲兰点头，“我觉得没问题。”

“那，”盖里克抱起小狗，“我可以把它养在宿舍里吗？”

按照惯例，它应该交由级别最高的军官安置，但泽菲兰有意成全那双率真渴求的眼睛，“只要你的室友们同意。”


	9. Chapter 9

盖里克在床边给安妮搭了个窝，用的是他能找到的最柔软的棉絮，但小狗似乎更喜欢他枕头的味道，总是在床边期盼地摇着尾巴，想要坐在盖里克的臂弯里爬上去。它总能得到满足。

安妮到来后，“马戏团”才终于有了点马戏团的项目。他们训练小狗在指定的地方上厕所，在安全的地方散步不要接近跑道，陪它玩捡木棍和扔飞碟的游戏。安妮比他们预想的更快适应了引擎的轰鸣，刚来的那几天它听见战机起飞就瑟瑟发抖，两周后已经可以淡定地在机库边的水塘里撒欢。

“不要弄脏我的床，回波兰人那边去。”捷克人总是拒绝它的撒娇，却在看到“疯人院”的大狗舔安妮的时候一个箭步冲过去把两只狗隔开，“别欺负我们的小朋友！”

“别紧张，它们只是在玩。”华沙的青年拉着他，生怕他冲到“疯人院”宿舍去说些怪话，傲慢的英国人已经很难对付了，自己人可千万不要再生什么矛盾。

秋天的时候，比利时人离开了诺索尔特，皇家空军在威尔士成立了一支比利时中队，需要熟练驾驶“喷火”的战斗机飞行员，他要到那里去加入他的同胞。就像是刻意逃避欢送会与告别，他将消息瞒到了最后一刻，大家只来得及送他上车，在日渐萧瑟的原野上目送他远去。

“开的都是‘喷火’，在这边和在那边有什么区别？”捷克人从未对比利时人表示过喜欢，但宿舍里突然空出的床位仍令他有些不适应，少了个爱讲笑话的人，屋子里忽然变得冷清，尽管他最经常对那位花花公子说的话就是“闭嘴”。

“听说那边的人不太够，”红发的青年似乎知道些什么，也许他们有过临别的长谈，比利时人是个浪荡的快乐犯，他却是个对所有人都认真的天主教徒，“所以他必须去。”

“算了，”捷克人在床上翘着腿，“走就走吧，谁稀罕他，他连一架飞机都没打下来过。”

“我们应该尊重他的决定。”华沙青年举起手里的马克杯，越过头顶，向着星空与远方。

“说不定我们会在天空中相遇，”盖里克依然乐观，安妮正趴在他的腿上，睁着黑色的圆眼睛，“还能一起打德国人。”

第二年夏天传来的却是噩耗：比利时人在战斗中不幸牺牲。使他坠落的不是德国战机的火力，而是大西洋上空突然停转的发动机。他凭借着“喷火”极佳的滑翔性能迫降海面，却没有能够打开座舱滑盖，就这么被心爱的座驾拖入海底，埋葬在钢铁的棺椁里。

“妈的！”听到消息的捷克人没忍住在中队长面前骂了出来，“这也太……”

在捷克人的评价里，比利时人是个枪打不准，人揍不过，唯独擅长保命的混蛋，他想不通那个最懂得如何存活的家伙怎么就死了。

盖里克偷偷看了眼同乡，比利时人曾被允许吻他，尽管据说只有一次，但终究是亲密无间过。

红发青年的表情意外平静，战争夺走了他的太多东西，早就习惯失去，宗教又使他获得疗愈与安慰。他闭着眼睛在心里祈祷，手里握着的是比利时人送他的玫瑰念珠，那人走后他又重新戴上了，玻璃做的吊坠安放在座舱里，已经不需要再回避什么危险和暧昧。

“他其实并不想离开，但他的祖国需要他尽忠，所以主动申请了调离。”蓝眼睛睁开了，“他对我说的。”

“我没听明白，”盖里克有些不解地问，“在这边和在那边，打的不都是德国人？解放的难道不是同一个欧洲？”

“他说不一样，”红发的青年望着窗外徐徐飘移的白云，“具体哪里不一样，他没说，我也不知道。”

“爱国主义。”华沙的青年叹息，他有所猜测，却并不了解更多。

泽菲兰沉默地将杯中酒倾倒在跑道边的草地上。比利时需要在战争中留名，以便在战后获得政治筹码，所以想要皇家空军成立比利时中队，那将是他们在天空战场的签名簿。

然而英国人待比利时并不比对当初对波兰慷慨，比利时政府按年度依约支付给英国的款项，足以维持两支“喷火”中队的开支，吝啬的英国人却有意苛待，配备给比利时中队的“喷火”相当老旧，机械事故甚至一度超越战争本身，成为飞行员死亡或负伤的首要原因。

泽菲兰知道这些，因为他与比利时中队长通过电话，隔着长长的线缆都能感知到对面快把桌子锤烂的愤怒。如果不是波兰飞行员用常人难以理解的疯狂证明了自己的能力与价值，等待他们的境遇只会更加凄惨。

这就是政治，盛产最精明的生意人和最残酷的剥削者。瓦洛丹少校深谙其中的游戏规则，这就是为什么，他为立在他乡的墓碑而痛惜，却依然决意给飞行员们最危险的自由，狠心放任他们以近乎自毁的风格作战。因为他们别无选择，只能献祭鲜血和死亡。

盖里克要许多年后才能明白泽菲兰·瓦洛丹心里的沉重考量，彼时的他只从金发下的脸上看到了墓地里那个徘徊的灵魂，只有他知道的独一份的秘密的沉痛悲伤。

在回忆录里，盖里克对记者说：“马戏团”的男孩们并不懂得政治和博弈，他们那时所想的事很简单——绝不要被人嘲笑为懦夫。

比利时人的死开启了一连串悲剧的序幕，波兰中队在那年夏秋的任务中伤亡惨烈，“马戏团”和“疯人院”的宿舍都空了不少，轰炸机中队那边也好不到哪里去，“喷火”的航程太短，只能护送到中途，余下的路程只能凭经验求生。

红发的青年在一次护航任务中坠机，当时缠住他的是两架Fw 190，他找准时机击毁了其中一架，而后发动机中弹，引起小型的爆炸。飞机落进一户人家的院子，正好砸在地窖上方，垮塌的泥土吸收了撞击冲量，飞行员断了几根肋骨，又一次幸运地生还。

然而从后来发生的事情看，死在当时或许是更好的结局。

最先发现他状况不对的是瓦洛丹少校，他在一次任务后找到盖里克，“你的那位同乡，我不确定他的状态是否还应该继续飞行。”说得委婉，实际上表达的是否定。

“为什么？”盖里克想不出任何理由。医生说他恢复得很好，伤愈后的几次任务也完成得出色，看起来一切正常。

“他的精神状况令人担忧，我好几次看到他夜半时分跑去教堂，神色慌张好像在躲避着什么。”泽菲兰的表情在背光的环境里有些模糊，话语却十分清晰，“他与死神擦肩过两次，恐惧和害怕都是可以理解的，但我必须对整个中队负责，不能冒险把定时炸弹留在队伍里。”

泽菲兰没有开玩笑。盖里克从那双绿眼睛里同时看到了责任与怜悯，但他怎么也回忆不起任何反常的迹象，那个漂亮的青年依然会笑，笑容开朗柔和好像夏天的樱桃树，他还是照常跟大家去酒吧，在宿舍里开着台灯看书，给安妮准备好嚼的碎肉。

“他本就是个虔信徒。”话说出口，盖里克意识到自己又陷入了逃避问题的怪圈，摇了下头承认，“他是有几次晚归，说是睡不着，想到路灯下去看书，不开台灯是怕打扰我们。我听他那么说，就信了，也没多想。”

二十来岁的年轻人有太多理由缺宿，只要上面没发现，同伴们对这种事总是假装不知，甚至不去问。盖里克天性随和，总忘记自己是军官。

“我已经把他的名字移出值飞表，理由是他的伤刚好不久，不适合负担这么重的任务。”泽菲兰的桌面上放着叠好的414表，他在那叠纸上敲了敲，“但真正该考虑的是，要不要送他去疗养院，让心理医生来帮助他恢复健康？”

难道上帝的全能还不足以拯救他的灵魂吗？盖里克自责地低下头：为什么我没能更早留意到他的状况不对？

“我会找机会跟他谈。”

“尽快。”泽菲兰点头。

那天半夜，盖里克发现过道对面的床又空了，他抱着安妮走出去，假装是出去遛狗。他在跑道边看到了宿舍里失踪的人，红发下是一张惨白如纸的脸。

“你怎么了？”他走过去。

“我杀了人。”对方回答。

盖里克抱住他，发现他在颤抖，安慰道，“我们是军人，谁的手上都沾过血。”

“不，”他听见一声抽噎，“我杀了无辜的人。”红发青年的泪像露水一样，沾湿他的脸颊，“那个地窖里有人，一对夫妇和他们的女儿，一个棕色头发的小姑娘，顶多五岁，脸颊嫩得好像奶昔，就那么碎在我面前。”

他从未对任何人说过。

“那不是你的错，”盖里克不擅长安慰人，除了拥抱外什么也给不了，安妮在旁边乖巧地摇尾巴，绕着他们打转，“只是场意外。”

“我会下地狱的。”红发的青年抬起头，水痕遍布他的脸，“那个女孩去了天堂，她不想跟我这个杀人凶手在一处，她亲口对我说的，我每天晚上都会看见她，漂亮的小脸蛋在我面前裂开，流出血和脑浆。”

他指着前方，忽然跪倒在地上，开始剧烈地干呕。盖里克安抚地拍着他的背部，前方是空旷的跑道，什么也没有，“不会的，所有的英雄和爱国者都会去天堂，只是你的时间还没有到，所以父神给你特别的保护——不是每个人都能从两次坠机中生还。”

“可我是个杀人犯。”夜风里传来呜咽。

“你不是，”盖里克擦去他嘴角的粘液，“你是个善良的好青年。该为那女孩的死负责的是发动这场战争，使你不得不走上战场的那些家伙，是纳粹，是希特勒，不是你。如果没有这场战争，你本该成为神父的不是吗？”

“我不知道自己还有没有那个资格，”红发的青年摇头，“也许下地狱是个好结局，为自己的过错承担惩罚，是一个罪人所应得的。”

“审判是上帝的事，”盖里克扶起他，“耐心地等到那个时候吧，不要擅自替神明做决定。”

红发青年的脸上恢复了稍许血色，盖里克以为他没事了，带着他往宿舍走，安妮坐在结实的臂弯里，寻着盐味舔那张有泪的脸。

那是盖里克最后一次与他的同乡促心长谈。红发的青年还是去了疗养院，并于三个月后开枪自杀，他始终无法面对那个女孩的死亡，只求早点接受上帝的审判。

可经书上说，自杀者不能上天堂。


	10. Chapter 10

漂泊异乡的流亡者没有亲人可以收敛骸骨，从疗养院带走红发飞行员的是作为长官的泽菲兰与作为朋友的盖里克。

诺索尔特的飞行任务密集得好像不透风的网，他们一直等到中队移驻林肯郡休整时，才获得短暂的时间前往伦敦北部的修道院，皇家空军将那里征用为战时疗养院，伤重的飞行员们都被安置在这，不管他们受损的是肉体还是心灵。

他们走过花园里坐在轮椅上休息的伤员身边，瓦洛丹少校礼貌地问候晨安，可那人头也不抬只是盯着地上走过的一队蚂蚁，在树荫下静默得好像一座散发着血腥味的石膏像。

两位护士抬着担架步履匆匆地从长廊上走过，已经看不出本色的帆布上躺着缺了条腿的伤员，曾是左眼的地方只剩一个血窟窿，残破的嘴角不停地发出呻吟，催促医生给他那只已经不存在的腿注射吗啡。

最里面的小院子原本是修士的居所，现在住的是随军神父，还有最需要他们安抚与告解的受苦者，红发青年曾经的房间在一丛干枯的常春藤下，黄色的叶子擦过木门，发出哭声般的呜咽。

瓦洛丹少校出示了证件，神父将他们领到礼拜堂旁的石室，将骨灰盒交给他们，还有死者遗留下来的物品。

“他是个很勇敢的人，”盖里克抚摸着折叠好的军服，动作轻柔得仿佛在触碰受伤的鸽子，生怕惊扰安息的灵魂，透明的玻璃片在阳光下折射出彩虹的颜色，挂绳与玫瑰念珠缠绕在一起，没有必要把它们分开，“他没有害怕，只是……太善良了。我不明白，”他盯着压在军服胸口的十字架，摇着头抬起来，“善良竟然也这么致命吗？”

泽菲兰站在神龛前，眼睛里摇曳着微弱的火光，来自他刚点亮的那支蜡烛，“珍贵的事物永远意味着代价，美德当然也是其中之一。”

“他还能去天堂吗？”盖里克将拣好的东西放进箱子里，只装了三分之二的空间，单手就可以提起，这便是一个人的全部，着实是太轻了。“我听说，自杀是最大的罪过，死前没有机会忏悔，所以永不得救赎……”

“神明自会给出最公正的判决，”泽菲兰从烛火晦暗的光线中走出来，无数的蜡烛在他身后排列成晦暗的星河，将他脸上的棱角映得更加分明，眼睛却掩在影子里看不清颜色，“将人的心性与本质放上罪与罚的天秤，衡量灵魂里蕴含的慈悲与善愿，而不是肉身所成的行为本身。”

听他这么说，盖里克略微释然地点头。他的同乡是很好的人，应该与圣灵和天使们住在永恒春天的花园里，远离所有的硝烟与硫磺味，不管来自战争或是地狱。

白金色头发的中尉把骨灰盒安放在另只手的臂弯里，像对待新生的婴孩那样将橡木匣紧贴在怀中。矩形的厚盖上面刻着皇家空军的标志，金色的纹样印在深色的木纹上发着浅光，“这个先存放在我那里吧。”

“好，”泽菲兰伸出手，轻轻地按在木料温润的表面，如同他过去按在那个年轻人的肩头，“等回到诺索尔特基地，给他找面国旗。”

“马戏团”的飞行员们在林肯郡的冬季寒风里为红发青年举行了简易的仪式，欢迎他归来，同时与他告别。他们请来了天主教堂的神父，还有基地后勤们临时组成的唱诗班。骨灰盒被安放在盖里克床头柜的最下层，这个季节已经没有什么鲜花可供奉，于是大男孩们寻来了常春的藤蔓与忍冬鲜艳的红果。

安妮轻轻地嗅着床边的手提箱，像是认出了那个睡在它另一侧床上的爱笑的青年，伏在旁边眼巴巴地呜咽了好一会儿，用毛绒绒的尾巴扫去暂时未落的灰尘，半闭着黑油油的眼睛，它不明白那气味的主人去了哪。

安葬是次年春天的事，雨水滋润了冬季冻硬的泥土，铁锹挖在刚有绿草萌芽的地面上，发出松软的声音。盖里克将骨灰盒埋在秋天去世的同胞墓边，与最善良的青年作伴的是“疯人院”的王牌飞行员，他在一次得胜后的回程途中意外坠机，没有被击中，也没有机械故障，只是太累了，在驾驶舱里睡着，就这么撞进永眠。

美国人的轰炸机随着夏天的脚步到来，B17与B24停满诺索尔特基地，银灰色的机身上画着滑稽的卡通涂鸦，成排地看过去好像连环画。

盖里克好奇地站在“美国甜妞”宽阔的长翼下，为美国人竟可以在机身上画裸女而不用被关禁闭感到不可思议。很快他就见怪不怪了，因为他看到美国人的飞行夹克背后也是裸女，而且姿势更加诱人。

“我喜欢美国人。”捷克人不知何时走过来的，嘴里叼着半根雪茄，一看就是来自新大陆的礼物，“他们把总部那些老顽固们收拾得服服帖帖，就连丘吉尔都拿他们没办法。”

“只是发生了一些争执，”华沙的青年纠正道，“美国人想在白天执行轰炸任务，英国人坚持在晚上。吵了半天，谁也没说服谁。结果倒霉的是咱们的同胞。”他望着天空飞过的一排野雁，“波兰轰炸机组改由英国中队护送了，我为他们的安全感到担忧。”

“而我们将会跟美国轰炸机编队，把炸弹直接送到德国的心脏，”泽菲兰刚走出指挥室，一眼便望见中队的大男孩们站在一对毫无遮掩的丰满乳房下，兴致勃勃地谈论着什么，“很高兴你们对未来的战友抱有如此大的热情，这会有助于将来的联合作战。”他尽量当视野里明晃晃的两粒鲜艳得夸张的桃色不存在，“到这边来，我有更好的东西给你们看。”

他朝机库那边挥了挥手，回应他的是波兹南的同学。那位高材生正领着几位机械师，围着一架刚运来的“喷火”忙碌，那是装备了“灰背隼”66型发动机的MK IX型，拥有更高的速度与更强的火力，以及更适合与敌机缠斗的高空性能。

“嗨，‘马戏团’的男孩们，”工程兵中尉舞着扳手，兴高采烈地招呼道，“你们有新玩具了！”

两周后，在古老的城市亚眠上空，盖里克驾驶着新的“喷火”击落了两架身披黑十字架的Fw 190，这是他加入皇家空军以来单次作战的最好成绩。看着曾经不可一世的“百舌鸟”像着火的烤鸡一样坠落，他在无线电里兴高采烈地唱起了歌，宣布落地后要请所有人喝酒。

最后到场的宾客比全体少了十七位，轰炸机中队损失了四个B17机组，“马戏团”牺牲了三位勇敢的飞行员，还有两位跳伞被俘。

这是盖里克在诺索尔特的基地的最后一次欢宴，不久后“马戏团”便被调往别处整休，直到战争结束也没有再回到伦敦西北部的这座机场。

次年春末的时候，“马戏团”驻扎在霍恩，安妮已经熟练掌握了打开“喷火”座舱滑盖的技巧，盖里克不得不更加小心地看着它，免得它将操纵杆和按钮当做咬棒和玩具。他的击坠战绩刚刚变成两位数，正从一位优秀的飞行员向着王牌飞行员努力。

那是1944年，谁都知道纳粹的日子不会太长久，也许德国人亦是这么认为的，所以疯了般的往伦敦投放导弹，轰炸一直持续到仲夏才逐渐收敛，严丝合缝紧跟而上的是盟军计划已久的反击。

“马戏团”新来了一批飞行员，瓦洛丹少校指派盖里克与华沙来的青年共同承担训练任务，前者的任务是安抚学员们在严苛的射击考核中受伤的心灵，后者则负责教导他们如何对付高空俯冲的Bf 109与半路拦截的Fw 190。

安妮坐在草地上晒太阳，耷拉着粉色的舌头，望着盖里克带领新学员将干瘪的靶用气球拖来拖去，期待着什么时候能轮到自己坐上那辆热闹的吉普车，它最擅长捡东西的游戏，一定不会输给草地上晕头转向的两脚兽，但一连好几个星期都没伙伴有功夫陪它玩，直到“疯人院”也被派驻这里，并带来了他们的那条狗。

训练期的末尾撞上六月初的“霸王行动”，实战成为了最后的检验。“马戏团”的男孩们一次又一次地起飞前往诺曼底的上空，将天穹变成德国战鹰使尽浑身解数也无法靠近的安全领域，将隆美尔的装甲师炸成地面上的废铁。出击频次高得逼近人所能承受的极限，可流亡异乡的漂泊者们却都兴奋得不知疲惫。

“只要这一仗能打赢，盟军就可以夺回法国。”

“波兰与捷克很快也要解放。”

“我们终于可以回家了。”


	11. Chapter 11

诺曼底战役结束后，随着捷报在飞行员中蔓延的是“幽灵飞机”的传闻。

起先是法国境内的盟军据点有人目击到“漂浮”在天空中的战斗机，在发亮的云层里一闪而过，轮廓好像一只滑翔的鸟，但鸟类的身姿不会那样僵硬，翅膀下也没有臃肿得好像充气囊的载物，那只能是一架飞机。

不久之后一位飞过德国上空的侦察机驾驶员宣称自己差点被“幽灵飞机”偷袭，那影子悄然出现在他的“蚊”式背后，跟踪了很长的时间，却在被发现后立即抽身离去，没做任何攻击就消失在逐渐集聚的云朵里，好像瞬息即逝的海市蜃楼。总部接受了他的详细报告，却一直没有做出定论。消息在飞行员中不断被添油加醋：没有哪位德国飞行员会放过途径自己领空的侦察机，但幽灵也许没有国籍。

“真的有幽灵飞机吗？”各种猜测很快传到了“马戏团”的宿舍，成为小伙子们睡前夜谈会的新话题。盖里克是其中表现得最好奇的人，他想起小时候听母亲讲过的幽灵海盗船的传说，想象着那架幽灵飞机的驾驶员会不会也是白骨嶙峋的尸骸。

“这谁说得准？”捷克人摆弄着他的烟匣，金属盖子在他的手指间发出清脆的节拍，“英吉利海峡都快被飞机的残骸填满了，保不准有个把死不瞑目的化作怨灵从海底爬起来，捡一架受诅咒的破烂飞机，在天上游来荡去地寻找夺去他生命的仇敌。”

“你们觉得，他是哪边的人？”盖里克抱着已经快有他半个身子大的安妮，脸颊舒服地蹭着白色的长毛，好像在收割好的棉花上打滚。

“它没有攻击那架英国飞机，也许是我们边的吧？”华沙来的青年坐在台灯的光里，正在翻阅一本诗集，当作书签的是一片叶脉，来自故乡的维斯瓦河边。

“那它干嘛总是在德国附近晃悠？也没听说它打德国鬼子。”捷克人竖起一根食指，否定地摇晃。

“也许飞行员死去太久，已经忘记自己是谁了，只知道要不停地飞翔。”华沙的青年忧郁地感叹，“你们听过海上漂泊者的故事吗？幽灵飞机或许也是一样的，没有故乡，没有归处，要在天上飞一百年才能获得解脱。”

“听起来可真惨，”盖里克有些同情，“幽灵飞机不比幽灵船热闹，偌大的天空上就只有一个人，它难道不会寂寞吗？”

“说不定它在寻找同伴，”捷克人玩腻了手里的金属盒，随意地塞在枕头下，翘着腿打呵欠，“致力于把每一架遇见的飞机都变成幽灵。”

最终揭开谜底的是华沙来的青年，与“幽灵飞机”遭遇时他正在德国上空执行侦察任务，与之前的目击事件不同的是，对方并没有闪避进云层，而是果断地逼近朝他开火。子弹打穿了钢板，座舱玻璃碎了一块，裂片扎进腿部，他冷静地尝试闪避，可对方的行动出乎意料地快，紧咬不放地追上来。华沙来的青年做好这次回不去的觉悟，凭着经验与本能驾驶战机逐渐朝海岸线靠拢，哪怕坠毁也要尽量落在已经被盟军占领的区域，将从鹰爪下抢来的情报交到自己人手上。然而十分意外地，追兵没过多久就放弃了狩猎，朝后转向脱离战斗，消失在后视镜里。

基地里待命的地勤们老远便看见负伤的“喷火”拖着长长的黑烟朝跑道坠来，连忙呼唤医务人员准备担架，从机库边匆忙拖来灭火设备。

侦察机飞行员幸运地保住了动脉，流血量不致于威胁性命，落地时他的意识十分清醒，每个字的发音都咬得很准。

“那不是幽灵，长官，”他对从指挥室赶过来的瓦洛丹少校说，“那是一种我从未见过的德国战机，形状像颗子弹，翅膀向后展开，没有螺旋桨，我不知道它是怎么飞起来的，而且，速度相当快。”

“明白了。”泽菲兰嘱咐他好好休息，转身回到指挥室去。德国人研制出了新型的战机，这事情必须马上汇报给总部。

两周后华沙的青年伤愈归队，“幽灵飞机”也终于有了名字，Me 262，人类历史上第一款投入实战的喷气式战斗机。

由于未能获得足够多的情报做到知己知彼，盟军轰炸机在连续几场遭遇战中吃了亏，面对Me 262惊人的速度，护航的飞行员追击时漏洞频出，让德国人轻而易举地寻到空隙接近轰炸机，并不乐观的战报又增加后来者的心理负担，好在德军还没有来得及建立大规模生产线，装备Me 262的编队十分稀少，只有特别不走运的任务才会遇见他们。

与直呼见鬼的英国人正相反，“马戏团”的大男孩们十分期待与新型飞机的较量。

“德国人真是贴心，知道别的玩意我都打腻了，特意给我送来点新货。”捷克人永远信心十足，号称只要能上天的，就没有他打不下来的。

“不要轻敌，”华沙的青年下意识地按了下额头的伤，被撕裂的皮肤已经愈合，痛觉却仍然残留在记忆里，“它的速度太快了，只要一个不留神就会溜走，我们应该尽量保持在轰炸机周围，不要让它偷袭成功。”

“也许应该改改战术，”盖里克撑着脑袋，安妮的舌头正舔过他的手背，“我们两架打它一架，这样总可以吧？”

“如果追得上的话。”华沙的青年枕着手臂，在脑海里回忆着生死一瞬间观察到的细节，“它看起来并不灵活，近身缠斗时更有优势的将会是我们。”

九月末，盟军的轰炸机编队遭遇了奇耻大辱，在一次前往德国的任务中，护航的战斗机陷于与Bf 109的缠斗，防线被撕开一个狭缝，潜伏已久的Me 262趁虚而入，短短数分钟的交火中，竟有15架B17陨落，等护航的战斗机反应过来，大获全胜的Me 262早就逃之夭夭，消失得连影子都看不见。

前方传回的战报越是不堪，“马戏团”的男孩们感到兴奋，他们期待着早点会会这传说中的“幽灵飞机”，却直到十月才获得正面交锋的机会。

“来了，”华沙的青年比任何人都早地认出了Me 262鱼雷般的轮廓，“四架，一个小队，右前方。”

“准备迎击。”泽菲兰命令道，“不要离轰炸机太远，等它们靠近再开火。”

“明白。”盖里克灵活地避开俯冲而来的Bf 109，没有理会显而易见的挑衅，死死地防守着轰炸机最易受攻击的腹部。

“让我们来给英国人好好上一课，叫那些睁眼瞎们见识见识什么叫做真正的艺术。”捷克人的声音在无线电里听起来有些尖锐，他已经迫不及待想要在击坠记录上增添新的型号，机炮发射的光芒让他的座驾看起来真的像是在喷火，却始终无法瞄准他真正锁定的目标，两架Bf 109配合默契地咬住了他，迫使他分心应对来自后方的攻击，“该死的黄头苍蝇[1]，简直没完没了。”他在无线电里咒骂着。

“我来掩护你。”华沙的青年在他们上方，机身灵活地穿过交战的空域，以黄雀在后之势击中了其中一架Bf 109的油箱，轰鸣的爆炸声后，另一架也仓促离去，机翼上留着交错的两排弹痕。

“妈的，溜太快了！”捷克人悻悻地望着远去的背影，他已经将速度提到最大，可还是追不上Me 262的喷气式发动机。

蛰伏已久的盖里克抓住时机从轰炸机的对侧现身，果断地射击，炮弹击中Me 262的尾翼。他将油门推到最大，想要趁势追上，一架Bf 109出现在面前，毫不留情地开火，子弹打中钢板，盖里克迅速闪避，不过十几秒的时间，Me 262脱离了射程。

“它们怎么跑了？”战斗还远不到结束的时候，盖里克却发现Me 262小队开始撤离，它们朝着来时的方向脱战，似有计划地把Bf 109和Fw 190们扔在战机纵横交错的尾痕间。

泽菲兰谨慎地观察了很久，他没有像波兹南的同学那样成为机械师，可大学教育赋予他的知识与洞察却并未磨钝，他在心里模拟着空气的流向，Me 262后折的翅膀与笨重的发动机令他有所猜想，短时交锋后的无心恋战更让他怀疑自己或许是对的。

“我需要援护，蒙霍安中尉。”他决心试一试。

盖里克正想确认位置，便看到泽菲兰的座驾从面前闪过，好像一只矫捷的信天翁，循着云层里越变越小的灰色影子疾驰而去，他连忙跟上。捷克人与华沙人也随即作出反应，平行四边形的四个角被两两拆开，成为两组独立的作战单位。这种阵型曾遭到古板的英国人讽刺，说他们“飞得好像德国人”，可实战中却屡次展现出优越的应变潜力。

“长官，你追得太远了，都快撵到它们老家了！当心回不来……”捷克人没看懂泽菲兰的意图，但这不妨碍他冷漠地按下火力，将试图尾随而去的Bf 109轰成只有半边翅膀的鸡。

“留心地面防空炮。”华沙青年大致地估算了一下，两位勇敢的追击者已经接近敌方机场。

泽菲兰看到Me 262小队在视野里减速，朝着跑道降落，他知道自己赌对了一半，同时云层中出现四架黑色的影子，像是在那里等待了很久，“帮我引开它们。”

“遵命，长官。”盖里克迎着它们冲去，贴着射程的极限开火，当然没有打中，却为泽菲兰赢得了冲刺的时间。

在空中飞得再快的飞机降落时都必须减速，Me 262的特性决定它需要更长的跑道滑行，泽菲兰正是瞄准了这个机会，在空中追上了地面爬行的的敌机，果断地火力全开。

正中头彩。泽菲兰露出微笑，“喷火”从地面的浓烟中盘旋回到天空，“该返航了，蒙霍安中尉，我来掩护你脱战。”

盖里克正与那四架Bf 109遛得不亦乐乎，无暇欣赏地面上被烤得焦黑的“燕子[2]”，只瞟了眼耀目的火光，“我怀疑英国人不会把这算进击坠记录。”

另一架“喷火”攀升到他的身边，福至心灵地与他绕了个双螺旋，趁Bf 109回身的空档领着他迅速返航。

“我不在乎这个。”泽菲兰说，看了眼油表，“做好迫降海面的准备。”

[1]Bf 109机头涂装是黄色。

[2]Me 262别称。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结

果然不出盖里克所料，皇家空军将跑道上滑行的Me 262定义为地面目标，拒绝在瓦洛丹少校的击坠记录上增添数据，但这次狙击的成功验证了泽菲兰对Me 262弱点的猜想。“马戏团”的空中飞人们很快制定出“猎燕”策略，盖里克也幸运地赶在德国空军趴窝前将这种传奇飞机收入击坠的履历表。

1945年春末，他依依不舍地与陪伴数年的“喷火”作别，坐进来自新大陆的“野马”D型战斗机座舱，负载量更大的油箱保证了更长的航行距离，可以轻松深入到德国腹地，再也不用时刻紧张地盯着油量表。

战争在一个月后结束，收音机里尽是欢呼与祝贺，但所有的热闹与幸福都越不过遥远的国境线，英国人再次展示了与大西洋上空的云层一样多变的性格，转手将波兰当做赎回希腊的筹码交到了苏联手中。

“他们难道不知道苏联侵略过波兰，是我们的敌人吗？”盖里克愤怒得一脚踩碎了收音机。

来自华沙的青年抬头看向难得不出声的捷克人，收拾好的行李箱放在对面的床脚，像颗随时会引爆的定时炸弹。战争时期的他们是出生入死的战友，如今迎来了和平却被生生划分在意识形态矛盾的两边。流亡海外的波兰军人只承认旅居英国的办公室政府，捷克人民却在欢天喜地中与苏联缔结了亲和条约，会议桌上的政客们挥挥衣袖，随意地写下几个字，竟然就把生死与共的同盟者变成了不可调和的对立方，天底下竟有这么荒诞的事情。

泽菲兰默然不语地望着宿舍里并列摆放的床铺，谢佩岛那间教堂里认识的流亡飞行员如今只剩他们四个，其他的要么被汹涌的大西洋吞没，要么埋骨在异国他乡。他们用最疯狂的视死如归证明了波兰翼骑兵的骨血未灭，一条条年轻而鲜活的生命换来的却是盟友的出卖和背叛，命途多舛的祖国没有获得应有的自由，只是再次易主。

“我不想跟苏联人，他们来过我的村子，做了很多，很可恶的事情……”盖里克的怒吼变成了喃喃自语。安妮可怜巴巴地依偎在他腿边，它不懂得什么政治，也不知道自己是被谁送来的，更不理解人类世界中晦涩的意义与象征，所以也不明白为什么最近大家都不爱搭理它，只是讨好地磨蹭着仍会喂他的那只手，期待着能够得到温暖的抚摸。

“那就留在英国，继续领皇家空军的薪水。”泽菲兰扬起浅金色的睫毛，脸上挂着足以包容一切的柔和微笑，还有盖里克花了几乎一辈子的时间才勉强理解的淡然，“现在，让我们一起欢送捷克朋友回家。”

捷克人回国后不再有音讯传来。盖里克抱怨他肯定是忘了大伙儿，只有泽菲兰替他解释苦衷：身在苏联控制的东欧，任何与资本主义世界的关联都意味着危险。

而在刚刚降下的铁幕这边，隔阂也以可观的速度发酵。英国人举行了胜利大游行，波兰飞行员收到的却不是邀请，而是就地解散的通知。

白厅甚至惰于费心寻找合适的理由。

“很抱歉，”那是盖里克最后一次见到魁北克人，加拿大少校的身板挺得笔直，故作镇定的语调却没能增添他的底气，更藏不住眼睛里暗含的惋惜，“这是全体英国人民共同做出的决定[1]，首相没有理由驳回，皇家空军也只能服从命令。”

盖里克回应他的是一记拳头，动作快得迅雷不及掩耳，正思考今后何去何从的泽菲兰根本来不及阻止。

“所以你们现在是打算将我们赶走？在我们做了所有的这一切之后？你们难道忘记道丁老头是怎么说的了吗？”他拎着魁北克人的衣领，皇家空军制服的金属纽扣硌得他手疼。

“当然没有，”魁北克人艰难地挤出话，他在五年前盖里克高兴得抱起他时防备地摸了枪，如今面对真正的袭击却没有作出反抗，“如果没有你们波兰飞行员的优秀表现，不列颠空战也许会是另一种结局。[2]”

“那么现在呢？”盖里克好笑地看着他，就连小孩子都知道丘吉尔的话，“没有永远的朋友，也没有永远的敌人，只有永远的利益对不对？”

“盖里克！”泽菲兰握住他的手腕，用力地扯开，“与他无关，少校是加拿大人。”

也许这就是英国人六年前和现在派他来的用意，如果做得好，他代表皇家空军，如果做错了，他是加拿大人。在政治家的眼里，所有人都不过是棋子。

“请原谅我没能看管好属下的言行。”泽菲兰替魁北克人整理好衣领。

“国家之间，”加拿大少校看着盖里克，强调了对方没说完整的部分，目光扫过所有忿忿不平的面孔，“没有永远的朋友也没有永远的敌人。不要忘了这句话前面的限定，它只适用于国家。人和人之间却是不一样的。我没办法改变上面的决定，但如果你们希望留在英国，或者西班牙和爱尔兰——这两个国家依然承认原先的波兰政府，我愿意动用私人关系帮助你们，请尽管开口。”

盖里克盯着少校肩膀上淡金色的六个字母[3]，“我可以带走安妮吗？

三年后的圣诞节前夕，盖里克从杂货铺里出来，将给安妮买的香肠放在自行车筐里，刚跨上去便在包装的报纸上看到一张似曾相识的脸，即使油渍浸花了那张照片的大部分，他也很快认出某个捷克人标志性的桀骜眼神。

他以最快的速度骑回家，将香肠丢给在门口等候的安妮，展开那张旧报纸凑到光下仔细地看。昔日的战友睁着黑白油墨的眼睛回望他，温暖的灯光将记忆里的颜色铺呈在灰色的脸颊上，宿舍里曾经最活跃的那个人仿佛再次张启嘴唇，亲口将分别后的事和着桌上的红酒畅快道来。

捷克人离开皇家空军前已获得王牌飞行员的称号，载誉而归的他被委任为战斗机中队长，驾驶的是从英国进口的“喷火”IX型战斗机，报纸上这张潇洒的照片就是那时拍下的，媒体将他描述为年轻飞行员憧憬的偶像。然冷战开始后，英国不再向捷克提供“喷火”战斗机的售后服务，因缺乏零件配给而无法维修的战机很快成为废铁，为了及时止损只好尽数卖给以色列。捷克人不乐意失去自己的座驾，寻了个机会打晕机库看守，偷偷潜进座舱里喝了一杯[4]，爆炸的冲击波在铁皮天花板上撕出星形的裂痕，引爆前一定事先加满了油。

还真是……那个人的作风呢。盖里克拿起酒瓶，倒了两杯，一杯对着落日饮尽，一杯洒到院子里浇融已经结冻的地面。安妮寸步不离地跟在他脚边，嘴巴油乎乎的，刚享用完美餐，什么也不知道地用脚爪在被染红的地面刨着，鼻尖轻嗅泥土里泛出的醇香味。

安妮活到了十二岁，对一只从幼时起就各处辗转的狗来说，它的寿命已经很令人欣慰。它去世的那年，冬天特别的漫长，寒冷好像永无尽头，盖里克在正午薄日中睁开眼睛，意识到安妮没有叫他起床，看到地毯上安静得微丝不动的身躯没有起伏，便知道它已经去往宁静的天国。

也正是在同一天，盖里克从信箱中取出一封来自英国的信，寄信人是泽菲兰在波兹南的同学，他如今是牛津大学的空气动力学教授，同时继承了父亲的外交人脉与政治天赋，暗中为波兰流亡政府联络支持与帮助。他在信上说，回到波兰的流亡飞行员们遭遇了极其不公甚至是残酷的对待，号召留在西方世界的战友们尽力想办法解救他们。

盖里克在慷慨激昂的文字里得知来自华沙的青年正承受牢狱之灾。曾经在皇家空军服役的经历使他成为国家安全部的重点监控对象，就连父母和未婚妻也受到牵连，时不时地就要遭受搜查和问话。秘密警察们一直没有掌握他“里通外国”的罪证，但为了国家的安全和至高利益考虑，他们还是决定将他关起来以防万一，并顺便依照流程实施了必要的拷问。

信上没有提到同时回国的瓦洛丹少校的去向，分别时他与盖里克约定好，将同胞们葬在诺索尔特的骨灰盒护送回家之后，就来布鲁塞尔与他一起定居，但一去就杳无音讯，只在1946年发行的某张《真理报》上留下不起眼的几行字：为反法西斯事业牺牲的波兰飞行英雄们魂归故里。配着墓地下葬的照片，默哀的人群黑压压的好像乌云，却寻不到那抹金发的亮色。

盖里克一直没有搬离抄给泽菲兰的那个地址，他怕亲爱的长官找不到自己，直到老得患上关节炎坐上轮椅，被政府强制送进荣军疗养院，还不忘叮嘱邻居帮他留意信件和访客。

那时他已经得知华沙人去世的消息。监狱恶劣的环境和刑讯留下的满身伤痕损害了战友的健康，恢复自由后只享受了不到半年的春夏，便在秋天落叶的时节病逝在医院里。他的父母在更早的时候死于贫困，未婚妻被迫与他划清界限，在他被囚禁的次年改嫁别人，他甚至来不及确认她是否幸福。

直到七十五岁那年，盖里克才最终获知瓦洛丹少校的去向，他差点以为自己等不到这一天。

档案上泽菲兰的照片是他离开皇家空军之前照的，年轻得令人怀念，虽然是黑白照，可在响日薄云的映衬下，每根发丝都闪耀着光芒，而他也从未老去。一颗子弹将他的年龄定格在永远美好的岁月，冰冷的铅字在打印规整的表格里写着：1947年被枪决，叛国罪（1992年平反）。

[1] 超过三分之二的英国老百姓投票驱逐波兰飞行员。  
[2] 基本是道丁司令的原话，只是改成第二人称。  
[3] 皇家空军外籍飞行员肩膀上有国家名称，加拿大或者波兰这样的。  
[4] “喝一杯”黑话就是死的意思。捷克真把喷火卖了以色列，更戏剧的是以色列还拿这批飞机打过英国喷火。


	13. 番外I

“历史会为我们正名。”盖里克坐在轮椅上，手边是纪念反法西斯战争胜利五十周年的搪瓷杯，边缘磕破了几块，露出里面黑色的铁质，上年纪后他的手越来越不稳当，只有一双棕色的眼睛依然未改战士的矍铄，“很多事我都记不清了，但瓦洛丹少校的这句话总在我脑海里徘徊，怎么也忘不掉，我甚至能说出那天的日期，1946年12月7日，星期六，晴天，我们从诺索尔特取走同胞的骨灰。”

窗外有白鸽飞过，翅膀掠过树梢，知了在夏日的阳光里欢畅地鸣叫。记者摘下眼镜，假装揉眼睛，悄悄用袖口吸干未落的泪。

他是去年春天入职《世界报》的，负责副刊上一个没什么阅读量的历史板块。像他这样的年轻人总是会被委派麻烦的任务，比如说采访疗养院里那些坏脾气的老兵，冷战都结束好几年了，他们却仍然在沉湎于半世纪前的荣光里，像卡壳的录音机一样絮絮叨叨地重复着讲述战争与军功章。

但与盖里克·蒙霍安度过的这个下午却是异常愉快的，看着老中尉布满皱纹却依然洋溢着笑容的面孔，记者在窗玻璃透进来的眩晕光圈中忽然产生了一种错觉，坐在那张轮椅上讲故事的不是朝枚之岁的老者，而是活力四射的少年，只是被恶作剧的时光装进发皱的躯壳，内里闪耀的灵魂依然年轻得鲜活蓬勃。

“你还有什么想知道的吗？”他甚至不称呼面前的晚辈为“孩子”，说话的方式亲切得好像二十多岁的同龄人。

“没有了。”记者扫了眼时间，他已经叨扰太久，必须赶回去写完这份稿件。最后一班火车将在四十五分钟后离开，编辑部只批给他半天的差旅费，过夜得自己掏腰包。

盖里克笑眯眯地听着道谢，摆摆手示意不用客气，替那红眼圈的年轻人捡起地上散落的纸页，工整的圆体字记录着某些他在回忆录中没有提及的琐碎，还有他在所有的采访中都从不忘记强调的细节。

“过马路前记得留意指示灯，现在的车开得太快了，几乎能上天。”盖里克叮嘱着，推开虚掩的门扉，落日的余晖在专供轮椅行驶的斜坡上铺出金色的路，好像穿过庭院的河流，花坛里开得正艳的欧石楠铺满两岸，指向远处青色剪纸般的群山。

记者在栎树下转身，再次挥手告别。

轮椅上的人笑着对他喊，“希望你可以把我描写得帅气一点。”他忍到青年的背影消失在院门后，才放任自己的喉咙发出艰涩的咳嗽音，舌头上立即尝到了血的味道。

老人关上门，发现房间里还有另一位访客，站在被风吹起的窗帘前，金发上洒落着细碎的暮光。

盖里克愣了几秒，荡漾开的笑容将他的皱纹变得更深。他将扶手上的拉杆推到底，仿佛那是战斗机的节流阀，轮椅眨眼间便疾驰到窗边，一个干净利落的刹车，护工三番五次禁止他这么做，可没有人能看得住勇敢的蒙霍安。

“嗨，长官，”他勉强抬起手，举到额头的高度，行了个军礼，“你看起来和上次见面时一样年轻。”

“而你也并未老去。”泽菲兰温柔地俯身，牵起盖里克的手，冰凉的触感轻得好像风的依偎，或是一粒灰尘的亲吻。

“有件事我得告诉你，”盖里克欢快地拉着他，指着墙壁上一方金属的小相框，里面镶嵌着从报纸上剪下来的照片，油墨已经被阳光炙烤得泛黄，“他们找到了那架Bf 109，照相枪坏掉的那次，我在英国击落的第一架敌机。它落到了海滩上的树林里，被沙子淹没了一半，外壳上尽是藤壶，还有螃蟹在里面安家。但现在它被洗干净了，放在战争博物馆里，紧挨着一架‘喷火’，战争早就结束了，也许他们能成为朋友。”

“很高兴时间归还了你应得的荣誉。”泽菲兰绿色的眸光里倒映着海潮，浅薄的白霭蒙住他眼里的波澜，好像大西洋冬季黎明时的冻雾。

“不只是我的，”盖里克激动地比划着，手臂在空气中挥舞，像是在抚摸一座看不见的方尖碑，“时间对所有人都很公正，就像你说的那样，历史为我们正了名。虽然有点晚了，但英国终于肯承认我们做得很棒。他们为波兰飞行员修了座漂亮的纪念碑，就在诺索尔特基地，刻着所有阵亡英雄的姓名，还有一句写得很好的话——”他郑重地清了清嗓子，“曾经我为正义而战，如今我结束了我的航程……完了，我想不起最后一句，回忆对我来说变成了艰难的事。”

“战斗机飞行员的航程永远不会结束，更改的只有坐标，”泽菲兰的话音与当年一样清朗，表情里却多了些不多见的明快，记忆仿佛一张人工上色的旧画报，总难免被人为地添加滤镜与颜色，“夏天是最适合兜风的季节，云雀们都在天上呢。”

“可我已经飞不起来了，”盖里克遗憾地摊开手，“他们甚至不让我这年纪的人开车，即便我还有能踩油门的脚。”他看着自己麻木的双腿，卷起的袜管上露出一截肉，被风吹得凉飕飕的。他惊喜地发现青色的静脉上覆盖着光滑的皮肤，皱纹不知何时被熨得无影无踪。

“来吧，蒙霍安中尉，是时候归队了，大家都在等着你。”泽菲兰拉着他从轮椅上站起。

耳畔忽然传来羽翼拍打的声音。

盖里克眯起眼睛，自天而降的金色光芒中，一道白色的影子朝他扑来，暖融融地填满他的怀抱，热气喷到他的脸上，紧跟着是湿润柔软的舌头。

越过安妮耷拉下来的黑色耳朵，他看到一抹红发鲜艳醒目，他的同乡在不远处朝他招手。旁边是笑得一脸风流倜傥的比利时人。捷克人抱臂而立，嘴里叼着香烟，一脸不耐烦地看着迟归的队友。华沙来的那位站在他身侧，轻启的唇瓣像是在念一首赞美诗。

不只是他们，模糊不清的光茧里依稀可见整个“马戏团”的影子，全都是年轻灿烂的模样，迎面而来的风里依稀可听见螺旋桨的轰鸣。

盖里克搭上泽菲兰的肩，两个人一道走向那光，安妮欢快地绕行在他的脚边，毛绒绒的身姿轻盈得好像一朵漂浮的白云。

“我想起来那句话了。”

毯子从轮椅上滑落地面，年轻的飞行员们消失在最后的斜阳里，乘着海浪与风声前往蔚蓝无垠的浩渺苍穹。

“曾经我为正义而战，如今我结束了我的航程……我贯彻了我的信念。”


End file.
